Adventures of An almost Daedra and his Legendary Heroic Sidekicks
by Calaphor
Summary: The adventures of Qordaenhesis Laraethfaere, a high elf who has tried to replicate what Umaril had done to himself to make himself immortal and what unfolds after when his soul was bound to a Daedric Artifact, which of course was obtained by none other than the Hero of Kvatch, Giattius Uulorel.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Elder Scroll's Games, Characters, Lore, etc. Bethesda owns all of that stuff. This is the format of this chapter only, the rest of the story will mainly be written from the point of view of this Character I have created. I started playing Elder Scrolls in Oblivion and it was and is my favorite game with its plot and the game in general.

* * *

1st of Morning Star, 3E 432

Ignorant Sages, foolish priests and damnable mages! None of those fools comprehend exactly what I want to do, though I was still able to gather some of the materials I will need for this experiment. I am hoping to be done by Sun's Height, but Evening Star will be more likely.

21st of First Seed, 3E 432

Excellent! I have gathered almost all of the materials, and have begun setting up the mage circle and designing the rune sequences I will need to pull this off. I may not have access to the ancient magicks that the Ayleid King held, but I'll be damned if I allow that to stop me!

20th of Rain's Hand, 3E 432

I am almost ecstatic! I made a trip north from my home here at the Imperial City to the Azura Shrine and left an offering to her of a portion of Glow Dust at Dawn of the 10th of Rain's Hand. Upon hearing her command to slay her vampirified followers, I did so and not only got a good amount of vampire dust, but within the cave I found some very useful things, such as a suit of Mithril Armor, enchanted even! Better yet, upon my return at dusk of the 11th of Rain's Hand, her ladyship granted me an invaluable boon, Azura's Star! Blessed be, this launches my work forword months, at least!

15th of Mid Year, 3E 432

Blast it all! I nearly have the rune sequences complete, but I need a daedric dagger soaked in daedra blood for a day. Such things are expensive, and my colleagues at the Arcane University have begun to keep a closer eye on me after that incident of an Apprentice casting the spell that sent me to Oblivion for a few seconds. I told them I was fine and not to worry, but even as we use such things as tools we fear them. I'll show them just how much command I have over Oblivion! They wouldn't understand I am doing this for the betterment of magick itself!

1st of Hearthfire, 3E 432

I have the runes completed and am currently charging them. After going off to the nearby ruins of Vahtacen, and soul trapping every bandit, spirit, and foul works of undeath I was able to begin charging them with powerful magicks to prepare for the coming ritual. Azura's Star has proved fascinating, and I have been working to bind part of my own soul into it. I still use it to commune with Azura, and she seems to have no opinion of my work so far. But she has not yet refuted my usage of her artifact so I must take that as approval.

7th of Hearthfire, 3E 432

It has only been a week since the last entry in this missive, while all my notes are elsewhere I find this something useful that can document key points in this experiment. I am explaining the purpose of this for I have hit my first major breakthrough. I was able to seal part of my soul into Azura's star, and have put it in place for the ritual. Immediately after sealing away a piece of my very essence, I fell horribly ill. It was only after stumbling to the college was I given a few potions that I began to feel better. As the healers tended to me I was forced to give a rather shoddy explanation that I exhausted my magicka reserves and it backfired on me during testing. They told me not to try such a thing again and after a quick promise, I was off to continue my work.

14th of Sun's Dusk, 3E 432

It is almost time! I have not been able to commune with Azura, but I was able to empower the runes enough that I feel ready for an attempt. I have set up a small shrine to the Daedric Prince in hopes that Azura will watch over the use of her artifact, and hope that in this I do not destroy myself. My overall plan is to convert my soul into that of a Daedra's, so that I can reform myself after death. But that is why I have Azura's star with part of my soul, so that once I have changed my soul I can enchant something so that I will always appear there after reforming. It would be a shame to die, then be trapped in one of the Oblivion realms, now wouldn't it?

24th of Morning Star, 3E 432

The wait is maddening! But I will finally perform my ritual tonight at Midnight, when the new day is born, and of course the 25th of Evening Star is the New Life Festival in Wayrest. I hope that the meaning is not lost on whatever power whose hands I put myself into. I do seem to have forgotten something in particular about the Festival, but I am certain it will come to me. I can only hope that this does not turn me into a monster like it did Umaril, and pray to.. Let's go with Azura that if I do that I never run into someone like Pelinal Whitestrake. Simply thinking of conducting this experiment would be reason to put me to death in the eyes of even my most open minded mage colleagues.

26th of Morning Star, 3E 433

This is likely the final entry. I remember very little of yesterday, only that now I have an insatiable thirst, for water thankfully, and that my head feels like an Ogre spent the night stomping on it. I have noticed very little change except I seem to have a Daedric dagger bound to me, and my destruction magic seems far more potent.

Addendum, after looking in the mirror on the wall by my washbasin, I saw my eyes have changed. They now appear red in the iris, and what was once a pale yellow, is now a pure gold. I can even see that my skin is a bit more brightly colored than most of my, or should I say, most of what used to be my race. I also found that dozens of roses grew in my gardens, and I feel like I should feel slightly offended. My connection to Oblivion has also grown, with me being able to summon the various creatures much more easily. With all of my questions, I decided to summon a Dremora Kynreeve and asked it what I was. It could only offer the answer that I looked mostly like a mortal but did not feel entirely like one. With that I dispelled it and returned to my notes.

27th of Last Seed, 3E 433

It seems that the Emperor has been murdered, along with his three sons. This only is brought here and to my notes because the Emperor is the only one who can light the dragonfires, and keep them lit. They are the only thing that separate Nirn and Oblivion wholly. I will have to keep good documentation of my dreams to see if I am contacted by any of the lords. I am sure that Azura will have some words for me. Her Star, beautiful as it was, was either destroyed or banished from the realm when I awoke upon the eve after the ritual had been done.

18th of Rain's Hand, 3E 433

I have limited my interactions with the Arcane University, and am considering leaving. Some have noticed my dagger and I wrote it off quickly as an experiment and training. Not to mention the "Oblivion Crisis" has hit an all time high. Several gates have begun popping up around Cyrodiil and from what I have been hearing, the rest of Tamriel. Of course, I have summoned several Dremora and questioned them on what is going on, and discovered that none other than Mehrunes Dagon is the cause of all of this nonsense. Well, if he does take over he is less likely to kill me.

It seems I was only partially successful in my attempts to become a Daedra. My soul is almost fully Daedra, so I will reform after death and reappear wherever my enchanted ring is. Even separated from my body it will function, and seems to have taken on a lesser aspect of a daedric artifact and seems nearly indestructible. I am cautious in my testing of it though, for what good would it do me to destroy my only way to live possibly forever?

1st of Mid Year, 3E 433

The Hero of Kvatch seems to be making good progress against the Mythic Dawn. Even staying here in the Imperial City I have been learning much, including that Martin Septim is the only heir to the Throne. And that the Amulet of Kings is in possession of the Mythic Dawn. Another important piece of information, I have procured a sigil stone by summoning a Dremora and beating it into submission. It claimed it would have "Lord Dagon destroy my pitiful attempt at existence, and not even the Lord of Debauchery can protect me from him!" . My response of course was to dispel him and set to work on establishing contact with Sanguine somehow. Now the results after my ritual seem to be making more sense. Roses to represent the Sanguine Rose, and a hangover! I certainly feel offended now, but if this Daedric Prince is protecting me I will need to find myself in his good graces if I am part of his power now. I should have noticed this when I began drinking more often!

4th of Sun's Height, 3E 433

The ignorance of it all! Damnable mischievous Daedra! Sorry Sanguine, letting out frustrations. My gracious Lord his Almighty Master of.. Orgies and Bar fights.. Has bound my soul to his Rose. WHICH I might add somehow by the power of the Overbearing lords of SARCASM, was granted to none other than the Hero of Kvatch. He summoned me while I was sleeping, while in the middle of a battle at Bruma in which Martin Septim himself led forces rallied from all the cities in Cyrodiil. He immediately woke me and commanded me to defend Martin with my very life, which I did feel a compulsion to do so. It probably helped that I didn't want to have to serve Mehrunes Dagon should he come to Nirn, or worse, suffer eternity for being bound to Sanguine. Oh well, once the Great Sigil Stone was removed the Great Oblivion gate collapsed and the Hero returned, not even thanking me for protecting Martin so well that he didn't even have to kill any Daedra, and instead simply dispelled me thinking me some lesser Dremora! The nerve of that one, I swear!

5th of Sun's Height, 3E 433

I simply cannot believe it! The Hero summoned me in his Skingrad home, and right in front of his servant! He then proceeded to ask me what I knew about the invasion from Oblivion and why I looked so much like a High Elf, and why I dressed as one too. I proceeded to explain that I was at least once a high elf, in fact just at the end of last year! Then told him that an experiment that partially worked.. Partially didn't. That I had become tied to Sanguine and his Rose, and that I had learned through my own investigations that it was the Mythic Dawn and Mehrunes Dagon causing all of the crisis. I also spoke about how it seemed as though the only way to get me sent back to my home in the Imperial City was if the Hero used Dispel on me. He then said that we would travel to my home so he could try to learn from me! Saying that since he owned that damn staff and he summoned me, I was bound to follow his commands for the most part. I replied saying that if he tried to abuse that power he would most certainly regret it.

We travelled back to my home and he was forced to dispel me in a hidden alleyway next to my door, because I did not have a key on my person when he summoned me. I allowed him entrance and began showing him around, and to the guest bedroom. I suddenly found myself his follower, tutor, and confidant! With him in Sanguine's good graces I seem to have a new ally that I can trust with my secret, at least for now. He claims we will head forth to the Cloud Ruler Temple, fortress of the Blades and go through a portal to Mankar Camoran's Paradise to kill the bastard and take back the Amulet of Kings. Simple, yes?

28th of Sun's Height, 3E 433

Well, Martin is dead. Yes, you read that correctly. After retrieving the Amulet of Kings from that bastard Mankar, we trudged all the way to the Imperial City and were confronted after entering the Palace with impending doom. So your average Fredas in Nirn.

We burst out of the palace and fought through hordes of Daedra to reach the Temple District. Upon reaching it though Mehrunes-Giant Bastard-Dagon appeared. Martin was forced to turn himself into the Avatar of Akatosh ( Theorize/ ponder later) and destroyed the Amulet of Kings to banish Dagon back into Oblivion and seal it away forever. Well, obviously not because while the connection to Oblivion weakened, it is still possible to summon Daedra with the same ease as before and I am still bound to the Rose. I have absolutely no idea what we are going to do now, but the Hero asked me to lead him back to my home in which we are staying for two weeks at least. During which I plan to clean up his spell casting (His reaction time is abhorrent) and up his magicka levels for the more drawn out aspects of magickal duels, and for the more powerful components of spell creation and enchanting. He seems to not plan on going to the Arcane University or join the Mages Guild, not that I can blame him. I plan on officially retiring from it tomorrow.

Morning Star, 4E 000

It has been quite a while since I last added upon this sort of Journal. Of course, it has been many months since I last did so. The main reason for that is that the Hero of Kvatch became Sheogorath. Yes, even writing that is simply maddening! I mean seriously, I went through a year's worth of effort just to become a partial Daedra and that fool goes and makes himself a Daedric Prince in the time of a few months? The nerve of it all! Apparently I am allowed to stay in the Shivering Isles whenever I please, and the Hero will be staying there to acclimate to his new role. Of course Sanguine appeared and after a bit of discussion I had a wave of madness roll over me as Sanguine transferred control of my spirit in its place in Oblivion to Sheogorath. Of course that means I can now randomly be summoned by anyone possessing the Wabbajack, and am obligated to mention I am now a Golden Saint. I now look like one of them, only taller and my skill with Magick is superior to theirs. At least now I have a place to exist for the times when Nirn and Tamriel get too crazy. Upon considering where that place is YES I CAN SEE THE IRONY!

4E 171

So a war is happening now, and with Bravil under siege, and Gia has suggested we make our way into the Shivering Isles for the time being. He was even powerful enough to pull my entire home from the Imperial City and set it in the Courtyard of the Palace in New Sheoth. We'll have to wait this out, but in the meantime we will be advancing our magic by studying some of the conjuration and destruction spells here. Even some of the alteration spells interest me.

* * *

EDIT AN: Had to fix some of the dates, I had been glancing over this when I realized that I had several of the dates mixed up.


	2. Chapter 2

**17th of Last Seed, 4E 201**

 **We are making our way to Skyrim, Sheo says- sorry, "Lord Sheogorath has commanded that I his subject shall accompany him to the Province of Skyrim, where we find adventure, madness, and goat cheese" So this might be fun. We are the only two going, and the Saints and Seducers are displeased that it is so. But forget about them for now, if need be with our combined power we could summon a small gate to the Shivering Isles from which the forces of his Lord Sheogorath- could I please just call you Sheo? Alright thank you- will pour out in droves to slaughter our enemies. So that's nice. Oh, someone is approaching down the road. I wonder if maybe they are from that other camp nearby?**

"How _DARE_ you filthy Nords capture us! We were simply within a small proximity to these Stormcloak fellows, and assume we work for them?" Qordaenhesis Laraethfaere, who was once a High Elf but is now a mostly Daedric Prince's best friend, and is also technically a Daedra himself was fuming angrily.

Especially since Sheo had up and surrendered them! In their cart, cramped as it was, were six people. A nord sat across from Qordaenhesis, or Qorda for short. On his right sat Sheo, and next to Sheo was another nord with a gag covering his mouth. Across from that nord sat an Argonian with some nasty looking scars on his throat. And finally on the Argonian's right was third nord in rags.

"Hah, enough Elf. Those who dispute the divinity of their own god have too much shit in their ears." The blond nord looked fairly downtrodden, but Qorda couldn't help but agree.

"They can't do this! We four, we don't belong here! If it weren't for you Stormcloaks I would have been halfway to Hammerfell. Empire was nice and lazy." The Nord in rags spoke timidly, seemingly and reasonably terrified, for himself at least.

"Quiet Horse Thief. And you, Imperial, any idea why the Empire arrested you and the Elf?" Sheo gave the nord a smile but shook his head. While a Daedric Prince, he was the newest one at the job with only about 200 years under his belt. Not much for immortals. Here in Tamriel he was only as powerful as he had been as a mortal, maybe with some new toys and tricks to play with.

"Hmph. What's his problem?" The horse thief gestured at the gagged nord, who looked to be wearing some fine furs.

"Watch your tongue! That's Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak, True High King of Skyrim you're speaking of!" The Blond nord and the Horse thief argued a bit as the carts rolled through some gates, the thief sending prayers to the divines except Talos.

"Well, since we seem to be off to our execution, what do you feel about roasted venison and carrots in a stew tonight?" Qorda shot Sheo a questioning look.

"Sounds mighty delightful, maybe throw in some cut potatoes too." The rest of the cart bar the Argonian stared at the two like they were crazy. The cart suddenly jolted to a stop.

They got off and got into two lines as their names were called off. Once the three nords were out of the way, the Horse thief "Lokir" tried to make a run for it and slipped on a pile of horse shit ironically, which saved him from being shot in the head by an arrow. He scrambled to his feet and was off before anyone realized what was happening again. The Imperial captain went on as if nothing went wrong.

"Elf, step forward. Who are you?" Qorda did so and smugly looked down upon the two of them, both nords.

"I am named Qordaenhesis Laraethfaere, High Elf born in the Summerset Isles, A renowned mage for my talent with Destruction magicks, as well as Conjuration. You seem to have made an absolute blunder, for my travelling Partner, Giattus Uulorel, the Imperia there, and I were simply making camp for the night before we made our way into Skyrim. So unless you wish to offend the Thalmor by executing a High Elven mage of great power, and an Imperial that is his equal, for simply existing, then I demand you release us immediately." The captain scowled and raised a hand.

"Really bad idea-" Sheo stuck his head out from behind Qorda, just as the captain swung her hand to slap the elf.

Suddenly, his hands were free and his bound daedric dagger was at her throat, beneath her jaw. She froze and he scoffed at her, walking away. Some of the guards moved to intercept but suddenly intense flames burst to life around the elf, and he stopped to watch the rest of the execution arms crossed. Sheo was somehow beside him still smiling as the captain fainted, forcing the nord beside her to question the remaining prisoner.

"Who are you?" The Argonian shook his head and brought his hands up, his thumbs touching his neck and the scars.

"Ah.. are you mute then?" A nod, and the Argonian opened his mouth, a dry, quiet coughing sound all that could be heard.

"Very well then. Head on to the block." The Argonian nodded and walked that way. A priest began to give the final rights.

That was until a pompous, rude Stormcloak strode forward announcing he would wait no longer. What looked to be a general watched on in silence, apparently unhappy with the two prisoners still watching what was happening.

"Next prisoner. Argonian, step forwards." Just as the reptilian man was about to do so, a distant roaring sound echoed across Helgen.

Just then a mountain began lifting off of another- WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING!? Sheo was chuckling next to him and the High Elf/Daedra looked in pure awe as a massive dragon, dark as midnight and a wingspan the size of probably Helgen itself. It /shrank/ to a much more easily handled form, then rushed like lightning to Helgen.

Things went to shit after that, Qorda grabbed Gia and the Argonian and dragged them through the burning town and to the Keep.

"Prisoner, if you want to live come with me!" Without another word.. The three followed Hadvar into the Keep to avoid it coming down on them.

Qorda began rifling through the chests and tossed each of his three companions some potions he had stored, his only burn healing and resistance potions because he didn't expect so much fire here in Skyrim. The Argonian armed himself with a blade and some armor, cheap military shit so Qorda summoned a new golden longsword for himself and handed over the Daedric Sword. He then pulled out a dozen or so scrolls and handed them over.

"How much space do you have in so few pockets?" Hadvar looked amazed at how much there was.

"Oh please, I figured out dimensional spacing only a few weeks after the death of the emperor right at the beginning of the Fourth Era." Qorda explained that the scrolls would summon the Argonian a new blade were that one to break or run out of time.

"You.. you're that old? Hm.. you look odd but good for your age." Qorda shot a glare at Giattus before the imperial could mention that he looked even better.

"We should get moving, find our way out of here. Going outside or sitting still wouldn't be smart right now." So together the four made their way through the keep, killing Stormcloaks who apparently thought it be smart to fight other people while trying not to die to a dragon.

They found two other imperials, a Torturer and his assistant. The Argonian nagged some mage gear off a dead prisoner and learned a spell called Sparks.. Qorda was not impressed with Skyrim's magical progress. After a few minutes of gearing up and getting the Argonian used to the spell and improving it just a bit to be more useful, the group, now five since the Assistant wanted to help out, headed off down through some ruins. They killed even more stormcloaks and then ran into some spiders, the Assistant went back saying he'd watch after the old man. The four finally killed a bear and then made their way out of the ruins.

"There it is! Get down!" Hadvar ducked by a boulder and the other three simply looked up, seeing the Dragon fly overhead and then over some ruins.

"Hmph. Well that thing can go fuck right off. Alright, where to now?" Hadvar then led them to his town of origin, Riverwood. The Argonian was silent as usual. Qorda was in a one sided discussion about magic in Skyrim while Hadvar was just a bit ahead of them. Gia was in between them all.

They got some help from Hadvar's uncle Alvor, who asked them to go to Whiterun to send aid to the small town. After a day of rest and resupply the three headed off.

"Hey, Argonian. Could you maybe write your name down for us?" The Argonian paused in the road and looked actually a bit surprised.

" What? I'm not so much of a bastard to just keep calling you Argonian for this short journey. Besides when you're out kicking some ass I want to say I know that guy." Qorda pulled out an invention of his, a sort of mechanism that holds ink in a cartridge inside of a thin metal body with a tip with a hole that ink would go through when pressure was put on it, making a spring inside push on the cartridge and push some ink out.

The Argonian accepted it and a piece of parchment then wrote something.

" Okawrenaza Augeesmarush.. I shall simply call you Oka for short, Okay?" The Argonian nodded accepting of the nickname.


	3. Chapter 3

They made it to Whiterun very quickly and easily convinced the guards to let them into the city by telling them that Riverwood was calling for aid. They walked through the city ignoring everyone and Qorda suddenly stopped on the long stone steps up to Dragonsreach.

"I just realized I have a translating spell that will translate words in the air. It is a drain on Magicka reserves for each letter but it could be used as a sort of visual to allow you to speak, Oka. I can provide a scroll for you to read whenever you need to reset the spell. This one thankfully is rechargeable with a soul gem." Oka looked amazed and hopeful almost. Within minutes they stood before the Jarl and Qorda grinned gesturing Okay forward.

"M'lord, we have come with news from Helgen. It was destroyed by a dragon, and Alvor of Riverwood believes the small town is next. He requests aid." The words appeared facing the Jarl who looked in pure awe, as did several others. They glowed a light, transparent blue but were visible all the same.

So it was after about another ten minutes of discussion that they were about to leave on their way, when the Jarl asked them to speak to the Court Wizard. Qorda got into an in depth discussion while the Jarl told them to find some Dragonstone thing in Bleak Falls Barrow near Riverwood.

* * *

"Gods.. Damned.. Mountains!" Qorda mumbled curses Gia and Oka not far behind him. The.. elven.. Mage began tossing firebolts every which way killing any bandit who popped their heads out.

They made their way through the ruins killing more bandits and the dry brittle skin of the draugr they faced burst into flames easily. Qorda however often soul trapped them for further use for weapons and scrolls. They finally arrived in the final chamber where a massive wall was.

"Err.. Not any Daedric script.. Nor Nordic.. Ah! These chicken scratchings look like the language of dragons. That….Would...make sense… ahem.." Qorda walked over to a nearby chest to distract himself while Gia crouched down by a sort of table thing looking at the contents. Oka approached the wall and felt a wave of knowledge wash over him.

Qorda and Gia met glances having sensed a shift in the spirit of their companion, something they hadn't paid much attention to before hand.

"Hey, Okay, you doing alright?" Qorda began walking towards him when the coffin next to Gia burst open, the lid smashing into the man and throwing him down the stairs. Qorda was about to go aid him when a rather larger than the others draugr rose and climbed out of the coffin.

"Pathetic creature!" Qorda was about to simply blast the thing with fire when he saw it wielding a peculiar stone. So the mostly Daedric Elf drew his blade and began to engage. Oka soon joined into the fray with his own weapon and together they hacked it to pieces.

Qorda leapt over its remains and practically jumped over all of the stairs, landing next to Gia who was laying under the massive heavy coffin lid.

"Ah Damn it all to me.. This body just isn't what it used ta be.. I remember times I sprang around realms of Oblivion back when I was just a wee mortal, slicing down hordes of Daedra. Then I became a Prince meself, and I gradually got used to that power, to my realm.." Qorda with some extra effort threw the coffin lid off.

"Shut it old man, I'm still older than you and less spry, so pull your ass off the ground." Qorda was doing rapid restoration spells, his still blue over that golden bull crap that the mages here in Skyrim used. The Cyrodilic magicks were still superior in their utility.

Qorda then helped pull Gia onto his feet and they made their way back up to Oka who had grabbed the Draugr's apparently enchanted sword to sell or something. They made their way out then began an even longer journey down the mountains then around them, finally arriving at Whiterun more than a week later.

They slept the night first in the Bannered Mare, fuck them that trip took some time, then made their way back to Dragonsreach. As soon as they handed over the Dragonstone they were pushed off further into the palace. A dragon had been sighted. Oka, Qorda and Gia had been drafted to go take care of it. Together with Irileth they made their way to the gates and went with half a dozen guards to the Western Watchtower. After searching for a bit they stumbled upon a survivor. Qorda and Gia made their way up the tower to get a better look out over the plains and burning ruins of the Watchtower.

Oka was not seen meandering around like the rest of the guards, as if they expected to just stumble upon a dragon behind a pile of rubble. He was likely coming up the tower as well. Smoke was obscuring their view of the mountains but they could definitely hear the roar.

"DRAGON!" Qorda rolled his eyes and summoned a Golden Saint Archer, and Gia summoned a Saint and Seducer. All three pulled out their bows.

"Hold fire until it's close enough, when it breathes fire…. Pray!" Oka rushed up the stairs and drew his sword, the enchanted one. A lot of good that would do him. Gia and Qorda both readied lightning spells.

It rushed by the tower dissipating the smoke easily, and began unleashing its fire upon the guards below. The guards fired their arrows at its belly, a decent choice Qorda supposed.

"Aim for its maw when it is about to unleash its fire!" His command was followed immediately by the other lesser Daedra around them since if their Lord Sheogorath did not dispute the commands of his second in military situations then orders were to be followed.

The Dragon began circling the tower trying to make it crumble and burn the attackers off of the roof but Gia and Qorda's Frost spells combined were enough to hold off the fires. Finally it dug its claws onto the edge of the roof and roared, snatching up the Saint Gia had summoned. Qorda scowled and rushed forwards just as the bastard took off and dug his blade into its thigh, suddenly he was yanked into the air.

"Joor! Release me so I may slay that Dovahkiin!" The great beast could speak.. Well if they had a language it wasn't a far shot..

"I'll see ya in Oblivion!" Qorda held onto his blade for dear life and began pumping Electricity spells into it, the metal conducting it easily into the wound.

The Dragon roared as powerful lightning magic was pumped through its massive body, even its well toned and controlled muscles twitching, sending it crashing through the sky and into the tower. Luckily Gia and Oka had already fallen back to the ground so the tower crumbled, killing only two guards in the process. The dragon crashed sending Qorda flying off to the side. He heard a snap and felt immense pain in his body.

"QORDA YA BLOODY GLORIOUS INSANE BASTARD!" Gia dashed over faster than any of the guards would have thought the greying imperial was capable of and raised a sword as he stood between the recovering dragon and his friend.

"Eheheh… thought you might like it.." The dragon turned to see the one who had wounded it laying on the ground with only one person between them. He raised up and opened his maw to unleash his hellfire again.

Then surprisingly Oka raced up its tail then back and climbed its neck, then was on the head for a split second before dropping down, his steel blade stabbing through the lower jaw of the dragon. Oka swung and forced the dragon to divert its fire screaming in utter pain as the sword melted in its mouth and into the wound under its head. It glared down at the Argonian below it who drew his new enchanted blade and stabbed forward as he dodged to the side. The Dragon had snapped its jaws forwards to try and kill the little lizard quickly, and instead had an icy blade impale its eye.

With a Roar and a yell of 'Dovahkiin! No!' The Dragon's body crumbled, its head falling back and neck snapping under the sudden force then the flesh and scales and muscle forcing the head back into place, slamming into the ground feet from Oka. The Argonian was panting heavily and stumbled over to the High Elf and Imperial. Then turned as he heard guards shouting and they all witnessed as the dragon's body began turning into light and streamed into Oka, flowing like winds around and through his body. The Argonian's spirit shifted again.. No.. more like it expanded.

Gia was watching carefully and turned to tend to Qorda who had propped himself up on his good arm to watch. The guards looked at the Argonian with surprise and awe, mumbling of Dovahkiin and Dragonborn.

"Hey, metal heads, go pick up your dead and dying! You might just let their souls pass to Sovngarde with all this standing around!" Qorda's barb got them moving, and Ireleth stood near Oka reading as his scroll translated what he was wanting to say when he suddenly turned his head and.. Shouted.

" _FUS!"_ There was a burst of forceful energy and Qorda raised an eyebrow. Oka looked in utter shock around and had both hands on his throat. Gia began helping Qorda up and Oka somewhat got his wits back, going over to help Qorda, he had the man's bad arm over his shoulder and the three began to walk back towards Whiterun.

Not far from the gate though they suddenly heard several voices roll over.. Everything.

" _DOVAH-KIIN"_ With a Crack of thunder the echo faded. With several met glances the three hurried up to Dragonsreach Qorda refusing to go to a healer and insisting on doing it himself. Irileth had joined them quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

"So tell me, what happened at the Watchtower?" Qorda stepped forwards, one hand holding a piece of cheese he had grabbed, using so much healing magic made him somewhat hungry.

"We arrived at the watchtower, Gia and I made our way to the top to get a better vantage point. Oka was on his way up to join us when the dragon came over the mountains to the South East. Gia and I used spells to summon archers to aid shooting at the beast from our point while the guards and Ireleth held its attention below.

I gave the order to fire arrows into its maw right before it could unleash its fire and I believe that pissed it off. It then began trying to pick us off the tower and killed one of our summoned creatures, I then rushed forwards and stabbed my blade into its inner thigh. It was in the middle of taking off so I was taken on a bit of a ride..

From then I learned it could actually speak, and told it to basically fuck off. I began firing Lightning spells into my sword which conducted the energy into the wound, and as a powerful mage the spells were able to make its muscles lock up causing it to crash. I was thrown away and my arm broken. I was somewhat out of it and Gia rushed over to defend me with his own blade.

The Dragon recovered and had its attention on us two, so Oka-Dragonborn over here ran up its tail and body, climbed its neck and stabbed his sword into the bastard's mouth, stabbing through the bottom of its jaw. He swung down keeping it from unleashing hellfire upon us and drew the enchanted sword we got when we were at Bleak Falls Barrow, and stabbed it right into the massive eye right when the Dragon was trying to snap up the man in his jaws!

As the beast fell dead Oka came to check on how I was when the monster's flesh and skin turned into air and fire and went right through and around Oka, all that is left is bones now. Then, a few moments later he suddenly shouted! Like those old Nord heroes you read of, and like Tiber Septim used to be able to do." Everyone in the immediate area was hanging onto his every word, there was even a court scribe writing it down on a fresh parchment. He wondered if this official sounding report was going to be very read.

"The Dragonborn.. You know what that call was, that was the Greybeards from their Monastery on the Throat of the World, High Hrothgar. You, Oka-Dragonborn must make your way up the 7,000 steps. It would be unthinkable to deny this honor.

By my right as Jarl, I name you three Thanes of Whiterun. I hope you will accept-" Gia raised a hand to stop the Jarl.

"Pardon, M'lord.. But I am afraid I cannot accept the Thaneship. It's a personal matter of I wouldn't be here for it to matter much." The Jarl considered this and nodded.

"Very well. Qorda, Oka, do you accept the title of Thane?" Neither seemed against it. So they were both given decent quality apparel to wear and Oka was given a new enchanted blade. They stayed and celebrated for the entirety of the next day and made their way out by the stables where Gia and Qorda stopped. Oka turned to them.

"We have business we came to Skyrim for. Our path takes us to Solitude, so we plan on taking a wagon up that way. You should go back for Lydia and have her take a wagon with you to Riften then make your way to Ivarstead. That is a much quicker path than trying to walk around the mountain itself." Oka looked somewhat sad to be losing his companions, they had grown on each other. Qorda gave him some more supplies like soul gems and scrolls for weapons and translating his words. With that they separated from each other.

"We'll meet up with him again Qorda, I'm certain of it. Now, off to Solitude!" Qorda nodded as the wagon began moving, watching the mute Dragonborn make his way back into Whiterun.

* * *

Qorda had fallen asleep and was awoken by Gia, who rarely slept anymore. They got out of the wagon and stretched, and grabbed their supplies and began a trek up to the City of Solitude.

"So while I'm visiting my old friend in the Palace what do you plan to do?" Qorda glanced over to his long time friend and ally.

"To be honest I'm not quite sure. I suppose when I need you I'll come drag you away." Gia put a hand carefully on Qorda's bad arm, as that was the side he was on. Even if the arm was fully healed he was treating it like glass.

"Afraid ya won't be able ta. I've simply got ta make ol' Mad Plaggy somewhat sane. I've sensed it ever since we got to Skyrim, Potema is on the rise it feels like. If she returns and resurrects her son then not only is the Septim line suddenly restored but it might unravel what Martin did in the Temple of the One. True, we might get the Amulet of Kings out of it and maybe even Martin himself.. However the Dragonfires would be unlit for a short amount of time and no one is ready for a second Oblivion Crisis. This body is simply too old to run through MD's gates again, it might be worse now since It would be like I'm trespassing in another Prince's realm. We don't even know if it would be MD again, maybe Molag or even Boethiah.. None of them would be very pleasant." Qorda suddenly understood the implications. Sure he'd like Martin back, and a Septim on the throne again would mean that maybe they could fend off the Thalmor and Aldmeri Dominion better but that simply is wishful thinking.

"Okay.. alright. I'll probably try to look into that business and see if I can take care of it or not. I'm powerful enough, not a Daedric Prince on any level like you but that makes it easier for me since I am still part mortal. I'll be able to do more about Potema than you.. Just go handle your stuff. Do you have the Wabbajack by chance?" Gia nodded and handed over the artefact easily to his left hand man. Haskill was of course his right, but he was difficult carry-on.

Qorda making sure the staff was put securely away into his belongings of personal hammer space, then followed his companion and close friend up to Solitude to witness.. An execution. It was a rather quick affair, and several of the citizens seemed split on the matter. They left just as the man's head rolled from the block.

Then their path led them to the Blue Palace, where with a spell the Pelagius Wing of the Palace. Sheo gave Qorda a nod and the door locked behind him while Qorda turned and headed up some steps to listen to the court hear out a man.

* * *

"Do not worry, I'll have someone investigate Wolfskull Cave." Qorda stepped up and grinned as the Court Steward spoke.

"I can do that for you, if you wouldn't care." Suddenly all the attention was on him.

"Oh? Who would you be to accept this.. Task?" Qorda curtsied and ran his eyes around the throne room.

"Qordaenhesis Laraethfaere, Once a member of the Mages Guild some 200 years ago, Thane of Whiterun. I have come far with a close ally of mine but we have had to split up and I have nothing better to do." Suddenly he heard some crash from downstairs a swift apology and someone rushing up the steps.

"Qordaenhesis Laraethfaere, the High Elven Wizard who was close allies with the Hero of Kvatch, the same one who defended Martin Septim in the battle of Bruma against hordes of Daedra, the same one who wrote _Spirits, Souls, and Nothings_! The well renowned book about the functions of Souls and how they are used to power so many things for our people, the morality of using them as such, and-" A Nord with blond hair stepped forwards.

"Housecarl Melaran kindly slow down and stop speaking out of turn." The court now eyed the high elf interested. Only the Court Wizard had been able to invoke such a reaction from the High elf.

"Forgive me, my Thane. As I was saying, this man here is a legend! It was said he had prevented Martin Septim from being crushed by Mehrunes Dagon near the Temple of the One and with enhanced Strength was able to divert the Prince's massive bladed arm saving the lives of dozens and killing several Daedra in the process!" Qorda shook his head and put a hand on the slightly shorter man's shoulder.

"No no no, that wasn't me at all! It was Giattus Uulorel. 'Hero of Kvatch' was the only title anybody really remembers about him anymore. He was also the 7th Champion of Cyrodiil, A Blade, A Knight-Errant of Leyawiin as well as several others.. He was always a strong and powerful man, but at least half of what you hear and read is false. I was there and experienced most of this first hand, right alongside him. Anyway I back in those days was just beginning experiments with Soul Gems and thanks to my connection to Gia, I had access to more than a Dozen Sigil Stones that kept Oblivion gates open. We went into plenty and snatched some together.

He was wearing a full set of Mithril Armor, not popular nowadays or up here but by the divines if you were to find a suit of it today it would look just as good and be as strong as back then. His armor, including two rings and an amulet he wore all fortified his strength heavily, each piece increasing it by at least 10%. With every potion and enchanted item he had his strength was more than 85 fold! Such great power, he caught the massive jagged edged blade of Dagon's arm with his own sword! An item of my design, it had a reverse disintegration effect on the hilt which was added onto the ebony blade. The blade itself only had two real enchantments, a powerful shock one and a powerful absorb health effect.

Anyhow, the blade would slowly get stronger with each strike but at some point it would get too hard and it wouldn't sharpen any longer, making it useless. HE was the one who used that blade and that armor to hold of Dagon, while I unleashed massive bolts of lightning upon the gates collapsing them just long enough for the Legion to clear out the Temple District a bit. Gia and I rushed behind Martin to finish it all, but with Dagon in Tamriel things looked grim. Martin then declared he had an idea, and made his way to the center of the temple….

He rose off the dais and the Amulet of Kings burst forth rays of crimson and gold light, then it shattered the roof off of the temple itself! Dagon peeked in and let out an evil laugh. It was then it happened, in a massive explosion of light and power, suddenly a Golden dragon appeared. Dagon climbed into the temple and the two mighty titans began a vicious clash! It was all Gia and I could do to avoid being stepped on, and suddenly the Avatar of Akatosh took to the sky and looped around, right through Dagon's chest like it wasn't even there! He then landed legs holding onto the Lord of Destruction's shoulders, the long majestic head craned down and unleashed Holy fire upon the monster's face, and then cast Dagon out of Tamriel and Nirn!" Again like in Whiterun his words were being treasured, several scribes were writing down his recounting of those events furiously. Qorda and Gia had never taken the time to tell their stories and any others had been told so many times that they were nothing but tiny truths hidden behind too many lies.

A scribe nervously raised his hand and Qorda nodded to him and pointed.

"Um, if you could please explain what Oblivion was like?" Qorda nodded with a sigh and glanced around figuring he might be here for a while. One of the servants brought a chair forth and the man gestured for everyone to find a seat.

"We'll be here for a while yet, it's hard to stop me from telling stories once I've gotten started.. Alright! So to be fully blunt, Oblivion is death. First off, there are different realms of Oblivion and the ones I am most experienced with are those that Dagon had. There are monsters and hellish machines around every corner. There is no water in the air, there are only oceans of lava and molten rock. The only buildings are massive towers that either house Sigil Stones or are ways to get to them. There were traps, small devices that would be scattered on the ground of a given area. Once in range these things would lift off of the ground and spin, then shatter and launch a fireball at the direction of whatever got to close. There are machines similarly that are on the top of small metal towers that spin at the top and launch fireballs. A Sigil Stone.. Well, it is difficult to describe them so…." Everyone in the Throne room held their breath, the entire palace had gathered to listen. Qorda reached into his bag and pulled out a round Obsidian-like sphere that radiated power and heat. The Court mage and Melaran looked particularly interested, and the Housecarl that protected the Jalessa was on guard.

"I obtained this one by summoning a Dremora Kynreeve and beating it into submission repeatedly. Once it was bound to me I used it to bring me a Sigil Stone, this very stone. From what I can tell, the enchantment if I used it for a Weapon would be to Absorb Intelligence. The opposite would happen if used on jewelry or clothing or armor, Fortify Intelligence. I Jarl, if I may offer it to you as an offer of good will, I would gladly enchant your Circlet upon your brow with this. I have studied it to its fullest extent. I also have a few others that I need to get back to.." The Jarl Elisif looked beyond surprised but nodded resolutely.

"Very well, I accept this offering and sanction your mission to Wolfskull Cave. Return here after you have investigated and present to this court your report." The Steward removed the Circlet and the two other Wizards approached. Qorda waved them over to show them the process.

"You would not be able to find another gate to Oblivion, not like the ones back then at least. The realm of Oblivion is sealed away from such capable travel between itself and Nirn thanks to Martin's sacrifice." Soon the Stone collapsed on itself and turned to nothing, and the Circlet had a faint blue glowing to it. The Steward accepted it once again and returned it to the jarl.

"You have my thanks, Qordaenhesis Laraethfaere, for this and will have further gratitude for handling the cave matter." Qorda nodded and bowed.

"If you would rather, I would prefer to be called Qorda. Shorter and to the point. Hold on now.. I have a report that I gave to the Jarl of Whiterun after facing down a Dragon at the Western Watchtower near the City. Oh, there is a Dragonborn too now. An Argonian named Okawrenaza Augeesmarush. He absorbed the Soul of the Dragon and can shout, and was on his way to the Greybeards when we went our separate ways. He is also a Thane of Whiterun, and is mute from an injury I didn't inquire about for reasons of not wanting to be rude. Tell him I said hello if he happens to stop by." The Steward accepted the report and another scribe came to copy its contents for their own records. Qorda then made his way out of the palace which was abuzz with gossip and activity.


	5. Chapter 5

He bought some supplies and could see as his tales were being written and sent out to the inns and taverns people gathered around to read the tales he had told. He had probably made some big news and some historical inaccuracies would have to be taken care of. Several people noticed him and he had to stop and speak for a few moments at least twice before he got out of the city and began his journey. Once he was out on the road he hung a right at the split that would have taken him to a settlement further along. It was quickly cooling down and snow was falling and sticking to the ground.

It didn't take him long to reach the cave, only a few hours. There were a couple of skeletons but these ones had nothing on Cyrodilic ones, heavily affected by necromancy these were held together by simple animation spells. He pushed them over and they fell easily apart so he pushed on into the cave.

Once inside he fought off a few Draugr here and there, progressing at a moderate pace. Finally he breached into a massive chamber and felt a chill run down his spine. In the distance he saw some ruins and there was a bright light on top of a tower with chanting going on. He was fairly certain he heard the name Potema.

"Shit shit shit… He was serious about this.. Fucking Oblivion realms.." he summoned a Golden Saint Duo who drew Bows.

"Fire from up here, kill anything that isn't me within your range then move in with axe or sword to aid me." They nodded at his orders and he began to make his way down towards his goal of the tower.

It took more than an hour to chop and burn his way through necromancers and undead, but when he finally reached the tower he heard them call out about an intruder. They apparently hadn't noticed until now. He ran up the stairs and fired a bolt of ice through the head of the lead of the ritual, then lightning was sent out or fire to kill the others quickly destroying their meager shielding and wards. The glowing light had spoken, he'd heard it, he knew it was Potema. He pulled out a couple of black soul gems and raised a hand to cast the spell but it was too late, in his need to kill the necromancers the spirit had been freed and flew away.

"Damn it all.. I can only hope that it can't find its way to physical form.. Though I'll hang around while I can. Alright, time to go back through and collect all of the mage robes, that shit sells well.." So it was that the next day he arrived back in Solitude, wearing his Mithril Armor and helmet put up. His hair was tied back and his sword glowing slightly and red hung on his hip. A few citizens noticed him and he recognized them as some who had stopped him the day before.

After some more talking he made his way back to the blue palace, more than six foot tall in shiny Mithril armor his eyes unlike any other High Elf, he was quite the sight. A chair was brought for him and he pulled off his gauntlets and set his sword aside. The Steward looked at him curiously.

"So? How was your trip to Wolfskull Cave?" He took a deep breath and looked up, Elisif and the rest of the court watching him carefully.

"... Some Necromancers had taken up residence in the cave. There were dozens of undead wandering around, and.. They were trying to summon and bind the Spirit of Queen Potema. It truly is as bad as it sounds.. My presence wasn't alerted to the Necromancers performing the ritual until I had reached the tower they were using for it. I rushed up the steps and killed the leader right away with a bolt of ice.

I quickly dispatched the others as well and was about to try and use soul gems to capture the soul of Potema but it was too late, she had escaped the binding and I saw the energy fly away and out of the cave from openings above laughing as she fled. If I had to guess she will find a temporary host to possess until she builds her strength and power to form a tangible form. From there she will marshal her forces, every kind of undead would be compelled to serve her, Draugr, Zombies, Skeletons, Vampires.. Recently killed things too. I will be staying in Solitude, at least for a time. This was the seat of her power, she will want it back.

So I suggest having extra guards put on for monitoring the Gates in and out of the City, and any Catacombs nearby or in the City. She was one of the worst Necromancers of her time, and to be dead her powers of that sort must be even greater." There was real fear on many of the faces around the court. Guards steeled themselves, prepared to fight for their Jarl. The Jarl herself rose.

"There.. Are Catacombs. I wouldn't have thought about it if you hadn't said anything, but they were sealed off. There was once a way to get to them in the downstairs of the Temple, but that had a wall built making it inaccessible. Torygg… he spoke of possibly taking the wall down and having the place restored to honor our ancestors and predecessors. I will have some workers assigned to taking the wall down and guards to watch over them for protection. From there I would hate to ask.. But would you go down there with some extra guards and handle the issue?" Qorda nodded hoping to help handle the issue. He stood planning to go to an inn.

"I accept this mission and responsibility, my Jarl. If you would excuse me, it was a short journey but a stressful battle having to rush to put a stop to the ritual. Call for me from the inn in town when it is time to go down to the Catacombs." The Jarl tried to offer a room in the Palace but he said he would get to tell more stories at an inn.

With that he made his way to the Winking Skeever and went up to the bar, sitting on a stool.

"Excuse me good sir, one Black-Briar Mead if you would." Someone sat next to him and dropped a bag of coins on the counter.

"Same.. I'll.. pay.." He looked to find none other than Oka wearing a decent set of elven armor with his enchanted skyforge steel sword, the Blade of Whiterun.

"Oka? Ya bastard, how have you been? It's been only what, a few weeks? Also.. talking?" Oka sat down and was given their mead, handing one to the high elf. He downed half of it before sighing in content.

"Found amazing healer.. Helped some.. Greybeards teach me Voice.. Came for artefact.. Ustengrav.." He took another quick drink and Qorda did the same.

"Found note instead.. Must go to Riverwood.. Long Journey, needed supplies.. Closest Hold capital. Saw your stories.. Never even knew.." Qorda nodded and patted his former travelling companion on the shoulder, getting up and taking a seat at a more private table.

"Well your voice sounds very good, I'd like to meet this healer and trade some secrets with them on some things I've learned over the years. Anyhow yeah, I know I am pretty old. Been around a long time and seen a lot. Gia and I made our way up this way of course and Gia went off to do his business.. I found out there was some trouble nearby in a cave. In fact I learned about it the day I told those stories in court, and then left to do that. There is a slight issue of an evil spirit of a long dead Queen Potema, a Necromancer trying to kill us all that might happen any day now. I stopped her, but i don't know for how long." Oka and he traded some talk about their travels and journeys to get back here. Soon though they were both recognized, due to Qorda's description of Oka who took no offense to it and was actually kind of glad that Qorda mentioned him. His story of how he slew the dragon was spreading like wildfire everywhere else in Skyrim but hadn't quite reached Solitude yet.

Soon a bunch of people had gathered around and Qorda moved over by the fire and sat down, Oka on his side and a Redguard who had asked for a tale on his other, with other patrons gathered around. A cheer went up when Qorda bought everyone a round of drinks wanting them to settle in.

"Alright, a tale hm? Let's see, most of you have read about those first three, with one being quite recent. Anything specific any of you want to hear about?" A somewhat balding man with iron armor raised a hand quickly.

"Ay, Would you tell us of how the Hero of Kvatch, Giattius died or disappeared?" Qorda looked a bit solemn for a moment then nodded.

"Very well. It started back during the Oblivion Crisis. Giattius and I had somewhat known of each other but hadn't really met until the Battle of Bruma. He had closed an Oblivion gate at the City of Bravil to be able to request aid for Bruma. He was successful but had heard a rumor of a strange island and doorway that had appeared in the bay. He had a spell capable for using that let him walk on Water so using that he ran into the water and to the island. When he got there, a Bravil guard was there who said some strange things were happening. He found that the doorway was actually a portal, which after a while he was able to enter. He wouldn't tell me what it was like when he got there but apparently.. It was the Oblivion Realm of Sheogorath, Daedric Prince of Madness.

After that he left pretty quickly. He learned there was no Sigil stone to remove to collapse the portal and get it to disappear like the other gates he had encountered so he had other things to do. From there the Battle of Bruma happened and we began to become close allies and eventually friends. After the Oblivion Crisis he learned that the portal hadn't disappeared and invited me to go along with him to see what it would take to get it to disappear. I accepted and gathered the necessary materials, we had no idea how long we would be there for. Due to some of what I've seen there I simply cannot speak of anything other than saying the Shivering Isles are not for any who consider themselves sane. I learned strange magicks there and have many items from my stay. Gia.. he stayed there right up to the closing of the portal. He was certainly changed by his time there. So was I, but he had a shorter life, was a mere man at the time. We split up for a short amount of time, and by the time I returned that portal was closed." Gia and he had discussed a lot about what he would say to others about his disappearance. It was decided that if it came up he would tell a warped version of the truth, not saying if Gia actually died but that he ever saw him again. Gia also told him not to mention the Crusader part of his story unless someone connected the dots or if Qorda felt that it was the right time. Oka was giving him a look he knew he would have to handle later but that wasn't too big at the moment. He noticed someone not drinking too much from those who had been writing out the tale. Why was there-

Oh. Solitude, The Bards College. Once they heard about him coming back through Solitude from his mission they must have gathered at the inn because his group had doubled and many had instruments with them, but only two were playing quiet mood music. There were half a dozen writing furiously on parchment or in journals. One of them, a High Elf raised his hand.

"Excuse me, may I call you Qorda?" A smile and a nod as affirmative. " Thank you, Qorda, what was it like to come back to Tamriel after spending so much time in Oblivion Realms?" Qorda knocked back the rest of his drink and ordered everyone another round bringing up another cheer. The owner of the Inn was quite happy with Qorda since he paid directly for the mead.

"As I said my time travelling through Oblivion warped my sense of reality and though I've gained much knowledge and power from my time spent in the various realms, I would not recommend it. There have been times when I don't feel like myself, or that I do something different than I used to. My time in the Shivering Isles changed me the most. It was around that time that I actually wrote _Spirits, Souls, and Nothings_. To quote myself and possibly other authors, 'A soul is changed by three things, what's around it, who is around it, and what actions it takes during it's existence.' This is to say that those you spend time with affect who you are, as does what kind of things you do with your life. Then there is environment… Well the Shivering Isles is the realm of the Mad God….. I don't remember some of what happened there.

I have figured out a way to kind of give my own soul a reading through a powerful spell.. And after spending so much time in Oblivion I've found that my soul had been more directly affected. You may notice I don't look like most High Elves you'll meet. My skin is a brighter more solid gold, my eyes and iris are different too. That's because of one of two things, of which I am not certain. Either my Soul has been at least partially turned into the soul of a Daedra, or the Soul of a Daedra was bound to my own. I remember finding a ring once I left the Isles on my person. It is utterly indestructible, like any other major Daedric artifact. I even let it rest inside of the Skyforge in Whiterun for a moment before pulling it back out. It is a simple gold-silver inlay band that intertwine representing the two sides of madness. The ring's only enchantment that aids anything is a resistance to fire ice and shock to a degree of 5% each. I always wear it at all times, I have a sense of connection to it.

If any of you are worried I am some daedra worshiping maniac don't, the divines still hold my heart true and I am a devout worshiper of Julianos. I am in contact with the Vigilants of Stendarr, from time to time,who ask me questions and I have even aided them from time to time sensing out Daedra for them to hunt down." He glanced out a window and saw how late it was getting, and felt like he had given plenty of material for the bards to work off of for a long time. He stood and looked at Oka who stood as well and both began making their way to their rooms. Oka set his stuff in the room he had rented while Qorda did the same then went over to his Elven friend's room.


	6. Chapter 6

"Care.. to talk? During Travels, heard you two talk sometimes.. Odd things I didn't know of. I brushed it off, but in the ruins, Bleak Falls.. Then when fighting the Dragon you both spoke in certain ways.. And now I read about these stories.. You said Giattius Uulorel was the name of the Hero of Kvatch, yet the same name of an aging Imperial? You're part Daedra, spent time in Shivering Isles… is Gia the Hero?" Qorda sat on his bed in his more comfortable clothes now.

"Alright, I think I can trust you plenty. So sit down, this is quite a tale in its own way. Gia is Sheogorath, having taken over the position when he and I discovered that the previous one was actually the Daedric Prince Jyggalag who had been cursed by the other Princes since he is all about order. Eventually Gia adapted to the role and it was nice that he got Immortality out of it, but he would need to die and have his body remade soon in the fires of Oblivion for his soul to finish the transition. He has been keeping a firm hold on his original body not wanting to lose all of who he was in the past..

I was a mage and a year before the assassination of Emperor Uriel Septim VII, I began working on an experiment. Not long before the assassination I finished the experiment and transformed part of my soul into that of a Daedra. I called it the Umaril Experiment, trying to do what the Ayleid King Umaril did to himself to attain a longer lifespan and power. I was blind to the consequences at the time so my soul ended up bound to the Sanguine Rose. Luckily, Gia got ahold of it and used it during the battle of Bruma. From there on we became allies and I worked with him to save everything.

Once it was all said and done we did as I said and went to the Shivering Isles. Though there was this whole Knight Crusader thing we did right before that..It is pretty complicated. I had become Duke of Mania while he of Dementia, something I'll talk of some other time, then he took over the position of Mad God once the old Sheogorath went to Jyggalag as he said he would do once at the end of each Era. We beat him and my soul was transferred to the Wabbajack and to Sheogorath's control. We spent a lot of time in the Isles wandering around and ruling it, then I left sometimes to do things like seek forgiveness from the Gods whom I didn't consider at the time of my experiment, then to publish my book based off of some of what I learned during said experimentation. During that trip around to wayshrines I took the same path as Giattius had, and was going to return the Crusader's relics after that. Gia said he hadn't been worthy of them. But I received a vision at the end of it..

It was a voice I was not sure of telling me that the Champion was more worthy than any, and that one day he will find a need for the relics again. That his want to not keep the relics in his current state was proof he needed them more than anyone else. So I returned to the Isles at some point and forced Gia to take the relics back. I've no idea where they are currently.

Gia finally heard some chatter from some of the other Princes he met on occasion and could sense something soon to happen so we left the Isles through a small portal near the border of Skyrim. Right now he is in the mind of the long dead Pelagis the Mad, trying to make him somewhat sane so that Potema can't use him to control Tamriel. I am here in this realm trying to stop Potema." Oka took some time to process this and finally nodded.

"You are Forgiven for not.. Telling me everything.. I understand it would have sounded insane. Thank you for telling me now, for trusting me. I will lend my sword to aid you in defeating Potema. My voice, as well as my Voice grow stronger every day, this is important. Afterwards we can go grab Gia?" Qorda nodded and they shook on it, then got into bed to rest up. It had been about midnight by the time they were able to finally rest.

It was 3 in the morning when a Solitude guard came into Qorda's room rousing him.

"M'Lord, it is happening! They burst through the wall to the Catacombs and A Vampire was waiting for them with some Draugr. They have been killed and the bodies burned, no one was killed but someone infected." Qorda pulled out a vial of Cure Disease and sent the man on his way to help the infected person.

Jumping up and putting on his armor he got Duskfang Superior out and put it on his hip. The poor blade rarely got use nowadays, but it's refreshable durability and charge meant it was incredibly useful. He then went over and woke up Oka who quickly readied himself. Together the two of them made their way heavily supplied but lightly equipped to the Temple. They were met by Captain of the guard and led down some stairs to a busted up wall. Guards with bows stood at the ready and three guards stood ready for battle swords drawn.

"These Six will be going with you two, but behind you since they don't want to get in the way. Your goal is to collect Potema's remains and return them to the Priest at the Hall of the Dead. These boys here will follow you and clean up so just knock them down and their job is to make sure the dead stay that way." Qorda would be taking the lead sword in one hand spell in the other.

They began making their way down, but Qorda and Oka kept hearing Potema mock them about how they would be killed and made her slaves. The guards apparently couldn't hear it so they fought on, killing dozens of undead that quickly became more than one hundred and continued growing as they fought more and more.

Eventually though exhausted they pushed on, and arrived in a large chamber were it seemed Potema was. They had lost a guard to bad spacing and a trap, so it was down to seven fighters in total. There were beams of magic being fired at them spinning constantly so the Guards were forced to hang back out of range shooting the powerful Draugr that burst from the coffins. Two more fell to those blasts and another to a Draugr. Only Oka, Qorda and two guards were left. Qorda was focusing on keeping Potema's attention and using his magic to keep the beams focused on him and was fighting against the powerful energy.

But he slipped up, Oka was about to be struck down so Qorda looked away for just a second, using one hand on the beam while the other blasted the Draugr apart. He shouted in pain as the beam moved down a bit and struck him in the chest, at the bottom of his ribcage. He was thrown backwards by the force and the last Draugr was struck down when the sword wielding guard stabbed it through the bottom of the head ending its un-life. The spirit energy of Potema went into the next Chamber, Oka looked back to Qorda who met his eyes then winced.

"Go, Oka! Finish this, I'll be fine, you two hang back with me and get me back on my feet.." The two guards nodded and each took an arm pulling him up. Oka dashed through the doors.

It wasn't but seconds later they heard Shouts. Not just shouts, but the Thu'um.

" _FUS-"_ " _FEIM!" "RO DAH!"_ In a burst of pure energy and an unearthly howl Oka ran back through the doors holding a skull that wore a circlet.

"I've got the skull, pick him up and let us leave this place!" It took another few hours to make their way out of the ruins, then another two to return to Solitude from where they emerged. Oka shot off towards the Hall of the Dead while the two guards carried Qorda to the Blue Palace, the Elf demanding it.

"Jarl Elisif! Qorda has returned, and Oka-Dragonborn was sighted rushing to the Hall of the Dead!" Just then the guards carefully helped Qorda up the stairs where the entire court became alarmed at the hole in his chestplate and subsequently, his chest.

"How dare you bring him here instead of to healers-" Qorda found himself in a seat and waved it off. Melaran and Sybille Stentor began healing him and he pulled out a few potions.

"Oka and I met up last night at the Inn and he offered to aid me. Four of the guards were killed in the ruins and these two were the only ones who survived. I had been fending off magickal energies that were trying to assault us in one of the final chambers when I saw Oka about to be struck down from behind. I freed up one hand and blasted the Draugr apart, but the magickal beam I was trying to stop moved downwards just enough to strike my chest. Seconds later the last of the Draugr fell to one of the guards and the energy rushed into the next room. I told Oka to take care of it, we heard a few Shouts, use of the Thu'um, then a burst of energy. Oka rushed back in holding a skull I assume was Potema's remains.." His breathing was still quite laboured and he wasn't fully healed yet so he was forced to make a quick report for the Court.

"For your service the fallen guards will receive honors as will you two who survived. Oka-Dragonborn and you, Qorda will receive Thane-ship for your hardwork and dedication to the city, and I offer you this shield so that all may know that we consider you a protector of Solitude." Oka had arrived as the Jarl spoke and glanced at Qorda worriedly. Qorda nodded in thanks as best he could and the two guards were led off to be spoken to. Two other guards found themselves at his sides and took his arms. The Jarl Elisif demanded he rest here in the palace. Both he and Oka would be given rooms for as long as they stayed.

When Qorda awoke in the morning he didn't have a hole in his chest any longer, and was feeling much better. The local blacksmith had taken the time to repair his armor and for the service of saving Skyrim wouldn't allow him to pay. He put on his good robes and made his way to court finding himself in his seat he had been put in so far. The Court was discussing some other matters. Soon Oka joined him and stood beside his chair arms crossed. Finally he was addressed and asked about something relating to his opinion on a magickal matter.

After a few hours he stood and pulled Falk Firebeard off to the side asking for a key to get into the Old Pelagius Wing. The man seemed cautious and curious but after everything that Qorda had done for Solitude in the short time he had been there he trusted him completely. The key was handed over and during the next night Qorda and Oka snuck quietly to the door and unlocked it then slipped inside. It was lit with torches and candles, there were cobwebs everywhere and the furniture was scattered and stacked randomly. The two strolled through causally, Qorda because he knew what he was in for and Oka because Qorda was relaxed.

They walked through one Hallway and in the blink of an eye were somewhere else. Gia-Sheo sat on a throne with a man sitting across from him. There was a table with a fine spread. Gia was dressed in a half orange half purple attire that looked very odd.

"Qorda? Qorda! Good to see you again, my friend. How long has it been?" Qorda walked over and looked over his friend.

"Things have been crazy since we split up a few days ago. I took care of Potema, thanks to some help from our Friend Oka. I felt we could trust him enough to tell him the truth." Gia's eyes flitted over to the Argonian. A gentle smile grew on his lips.

"Oka, I hope you've been well. You ran into that healer I sent your way, I hope? Crazy old bat she is.. She is good at what she does. Anyhow, once we fix Pelagius mind you'll both be able to leave. Oka, you get to use a special toy of mine, the Wabbajack! Aha!" Oka found himself holding a grey staff with an odd top to it.

So Qorda sat down and began talking with the others at the table while Oka was sent running around using the Wabbajack and fixing some parts of Pelagius' mind. Once he returned he was a bit worn out and sat down at the table digging in to some much earned food.

"So, Gia. Now that this business of yours is finished are you ready to resume our travels?" Gia paused a moment then took a bite out of his apple he was holding.

"About that… Qorda. My friend, my brother.. I have to return to the Isles. My body won't survive much longer. I have to preserve what is left of me while I can. Once my body gives out then my soul will go to the waters of Oblivion and reform.. I don't know what it will come out as. You will always have a home in the Isles, always be a Duke of Mania and Always have a place there. But as of this moment I free your soul from my service, and elevate you to that of a Greater Daedra. They are like the Children of Daedric Princes, a level right below our power in ranking. You were already that level but didn't have the title. As this rank though you are considered on your own, not bound to the Prince that spawned or owns you." Qorda was frozen in shock. He had asked to never has his soul removed from Gia's service.. But his friend was worried that Gia was going to be gone.

"I'm.. sure that you will still be you.." His argument was weak. He couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Qorda, your soul.. It is still mortal enough that most can't stir up a fuss over you being here. Physically showing myself like I did travelling here though.. That took a lot of power and a few favors. I won't be returning to Tamriel. At least, not like I have." Qorda was shaking, Oka stood up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Besides, brother, you've a new hero to guide and look after. My time is over, Oka's is now. Yours is forever. Don't forget to water the plants." With that Oka and Qorda found themselves standing in the hallway.


	7. Chapter 7

Oka still had the Wabbajack in his hand and Qorda found that he had more of his original appearance, and looked less like a Golden Saint. The man looked lost.

They walked out of the abandoned wing quiet, not having anything to say. They could hear a crack of thunder and Oka knew it was raining.

"I.. I'll see you in a while Oka. I must go to the Temple." Qorda pushed himself forwards and out of the Palace. Any who saw him decided against speaking to him. He looked.. Broken.

The High Elf made his way to the Temple, walking past the pews he fell to his knees at the shrine to Julianos.

"I knew one day… something… might happen.. I've lost him. He pushed me away for my own sake. Maybe he will still be himself.. He'll take me back….For two hundred years I've known him and now…." He silently sent prayers to not just Julianos but to the other Divines, even Talos. He asked for the safe guidance and preservation of Giattius Uulorel's soul, but as his own soul had been affected by Oblivion and the Isles so too would his friend's be by the Waters of Oblivion.

He did not think about how long he knelt there until he found Oka standing next to him worriedly with Falk Firebeard.

"Qorda, Qorda listen to us for Divine's sake! Talk to us!" The man pushed himself onto his surprisingly sore feet, his knees feeling it as well.

"What is it? I am.. Praying." Falk rested a hand gently on Qorda's shoulder and raised a small mirror to show him his face.

"I don't care that you look so different, but you've begun to grow a beard and you've lost some weight my friend. It's been four days since you arrived at the temple! Whatever your issue is please, speak to your friends of it. We have priests ready to speak to you, there is a group of various worshipers following your lead and fasting!"

Qorda hadn't noticed the dozen and a half other people kneeling near and around him praying to the divines. Or the few dozen sitting in the pews doing the same. He ran his hands over his face and sighed.

"I am so very sorry for worrying you Falk. You as well Oka. I suppose I should clean myself up then I am going to the inn to eat. Afterwards I shall tell my tale." Qorda then walked slowly out of the temple, several others noticing and it spread quickly that the four day fast was at its end.

Qorda went to the Inn and re-rented his room from before then washed quickly and shaved. He trimmed his hair as well, then made his way to the bar. He ordered a decent sized meal and Oka ordered his own demanding he pay for both. Finally with a mug of ale Qorda sat by the Hearth, staring into the flames. Many people made their way to sit around, the bards had apparently come quickly.

"The Year was 3E 432. I had decided to try and turn part of my soul into that of a Daedra's in a misguided attempt to attain immortality. I succeeded but my soul was bound to the Sanguine Rose, a Daedric staff that summons a Daedra to fight for whomever wields it for a few minutes. The staff came into possession of the Hero of Kvatch some time during the year 3E 433 after Emperor Uriel Septim VII's assassination. It was during the battle of Bruma that he first used the staff, and I defended Martin Septim there until Giattius closed the Great Gate and destroyed a Siege Engine.

I was sent away back to my Imperial City home, the next time I was summoned to Skingrad to the Hero's home which was later turned into a museum. He asked about everything I knew about the Oblivion Crisis and why I looked so elvish. I explained my situation and he soon became my confidant and ally. We began working together and I was training him quickly for a time at my home. During that time I left the Mage's Guild. We then made our way into Mankar Camoran's Paradise. It was absolutely beautiful, and for some of the Mythic Dawn members it was a paradise. But for most, it was a hellscape. Underneath the beauty it was just another realm of Oblivion, Daedra were all over the place, they tortured traitors and when we finally confronted Camoran and killed him we retrieved the Amulet of Kings.

Giattius and I reappeared in Cloud Ruler Temple, where Martin Septim had used as his stronghold until such a time as he could claim the Throne. We handed over the amulet then together with over a dozen guards not including the Grandmaster of the blades, Gia and myself. The Dozen and a half of us marched through the Imperial City all the way to the White-Gold Palace and to the Elder Council Chambers. We met with High Chancellor Ocato. He was about to speak to us when a soldier rushed in, proclaiming Oblivion gates had opened all across the city. There were maybe Three dozen fighters in our entourage as we fought our way to the Temple District. It was there hopelessness set in when Mehrunes Dagon himself appeared. Gia was donned in a full set of Mithril armor, I already went over all of this in one of the first stories all of you should have read about by now.. After that, a few months where we embarked upon a task of equal import to defeating Dagon. We were in Anvil when we heard about the Chapel of Dibella being attacked.

This led to a sequence of events that allowed Giattius to become the Knight Crusader, he wore took a pilgrimage to wayshrines of the Nine Divines, and was gifted a vision of Pelinal Whitestrake. What he learned allowed him to find the remains of a former Knight of the Nine. We found a ring and a journal on his body, and using the instructions found an abandoned Priory out in the Wilderness. From there we began collecting the armor of the divines, and when all of it had been collected, sword, shield, mace, and the full armor set we set out to an ancient Ayleid Ruin up the coast near Anvil. There I am not quite sure what happened, I had thought Giattius slain in combat against the Ayleid King Umaril, though he had no wounds on his body. We returned him to the Priory Undercroft when he suddenly rose. He had done it, and defeated Umaril's very spirit so that the monster could never rise again..

Afterwards he inquired to me if I would like another jaunt into an Oblivion Realm, that of Sheogorath, Daedric Prince of Madness. I agreed and we made our way there. We eventually became Dukes of the two sides of Madness, mania, myself, and Dementia, Giattius. It was then discovered that Sheogorath was none other than the Daedric Prince of Order, Jyggalag, cursed by the other Princes and only to return to his true form once at the end of each Era. The Oblivion Crisis marked the beginning of the 4th Era… Once we defeated Jyggalag Giattius was declared the new Mad God, and that not even Jyggalag who had predicted the rise of Tiber Septim knew what would become of my friend. We spent most of the next two hundred years in the Shivering Isles, growing quite powerful and learning much. I rose to be his second in military command and we fought in many battles against other Princes together, usually Dagon who wanted revenge or someone like Molag Bal or Boethiah who wanted to test us… It was only a few weeks ago he felt a shift.

So using his power he opened a portal bringing us to the border of Skyrim. From there Helgen happened, we met Oka there. The three of us plus an Imperial Soldier named Hadvar escaped to Riverwood then we three went on to Whiterun. Some other stuff happened, which led up to the Dragon and our discovery of Oka being the Dragonborn. We went our separate ways after that because Giattius and I had to come here to Solitude. We saw an execution, came to the palace and he went into the Pelagius Wing to try and mend the mind of the man the wing was named for even though he has been dead for so long. My brother in all but blood and looks had a sense that something like Potema was coming. Either that or he knew it was Potema herself.. So he decided to do something about it in the only way he could. While he handled that I happily investigated Wolfskull Cave.. that then led to the defeat of Potema. Oka has some stuff he must take care of but at the same time he figured that having Gia with us wouldn't be so bad.

So together we asked Falk and we got access. Once we wandered around for a bit we were transported to the mind of old Plaggy the Mad, and Gia was there. Oka took care of fixing things since he was mortal and had more wiggle room with that sort of thing, and Giattius and I spoke about how things were going. I.. once Oka was done I asked Gia if he was ready to continue travelling. It turns out his original mortal body won't last much longer. He unbound my soul from his service meaning I look more like I originally did. His soul was going to soon leave his body and be sent to.. To the Waters of Oblivion to reform. He wasn't sure what he would come out as.

He was a hero to the last, thinking of more to my feelings than his own. For everything he has done for me I will be eternally grateful. I went to the Temple to pray for the safety of his soul and preservation of everything of him that is left. He was scared to lose himself.." The bards had been transcribing his tale, he had broken out into tears at some point and others were near that point. Sheogorath wasn't considered one of the most evil of Daedric Princes, just the most insane and Bipolar. Now they learn that for the past two hundred years has been a man who was trying to hold on to the last parts of his humanity, a true hero of his age. A true worshiper of the Divines and though Historians had never made the connections they now learned who the Knight Crusader was and what had happened to him. Several patrons left to go pray for the soul of the Hero, and several bards sent off some of their works to colleagues in other Holds.

In a month there would be praying for the soul of the Hero across not just Skyrim, but from across the entire Empire. Every Province had suffered from the Crisis excluding just a few examples. Though it had been 200 years it had been far more terrifying than the Great War. There were many High Elves who had been alive back then and a few Dunmer here and there as well. Of course the people of Skingrad in Cyrodiil rallied around their former hero, someone whose home still stood and was a museum that suddenly got a lot of attention. Count Hassildor was one of the few to have spoken to the man on occasion and after reading Qorda's tales finally let it slip that he was one of a select few that knew of the Hero's status since it was somewhat similar to his own. The resounding outpour of support for a hero turned Mad God slowly began to turn against the Thalmor who began denouncing it. They had targeted Talos already and had his worship banned, but now they were attacking another hero for no reason? People were praying for protection of him, not trying to worship him!

Qorda spent the month travelling with Oka, having left Solitude in a rush after telling his tale and not really learning of the impact of his story on history, past present and future. The Civil War in Skyrim was slowly dying down as the comparison to Tiber Septim and Giattius Uulorel were being drawn. There were sudden changing of sides and peace talks were being spoken of. Finally Oka and Qorda reached Riverwood and made their way to the Sleeping Giant Inn. Once they arrived they found that word travels fast by horse. They had taken their time on their journey because there really wasn't any rush at the moment. They ran into a few dragons, several of which they killed because they were quickly getting better at knowing how to down the beasts.


	8. Chapter 8

Oka walked up to the Innkeeper and asked for the attic room, which there was no such thing. They were offered a different room and obliged, handing over twenty gold for two rooms. They went into one of the rooms and Delphine the innkeeper asked if they were looking for this, and Oka accepted the horn asking how she got ahold of it for one thing. She said she knew that the Greybeards would send the Dragonborn that way once they found the one. So here they were. She led them to her own room and had Qorda close the door behind him. Then she opened a wardrobe and a secret door behind it. Looking at one another they cautiously followed her down a small stairway with Qorda taking the lead.

They found a well stocked room of an Alchemy Table and Enchanting Station, weapons lining one wall, a shelf with ingredients, books around the room. In the center of the room sat a table with various papers on it. One was a map, and there were several.. Oh. It was reports and stories told by Qorda himself. There were also some books about dragons, the Dragonborn, the blades, and one about the Oblivion Crisis.

"As you can tell I've been keeping an eye on you in particular, Qorda. You have a lot of information about the blades in the past, before the Great War as well as much else. I also learned through your stories about the Dragonborn hear. I am one of the last of the blades, and have been trying to figure out how to deal with the Dragon issue." Qorda and Oka spent the next hour in deep discussion with Delphine about the Dragons and the Thalmor, who she thought was to blame. Qorda reminded her that the Thalmor would have nothing to gain, and the dragons they have faced had no Thalmor and they had even seen dead Thalmor that had been burned alive.

It was finally decided that Qorda and Oka would take the horn to the Greybeards then make their way to Kynesgrove to see if they can learn how to stop dragons from coming back. They stayed the night at the Inn and when they woke in the morning got on their way to the Throat of the World.

The trip was quite the experience. About a quarter of the way up Qorda began mumbling curses to himself and anything they encountered that wasn't a pilgrim he blasted into so many pieces it would have been hard to find them all. When Oka informed him they had only made it up a fourth of the way, Qorda became even more grumpy and began freely using Restoration spells to ease the journey some.

They took a day or so just climbing the damn mountain, but when Qorda saw the massive stone building he knew that they had arrived.

"Hey.. Oka. Whatever happened to that Housecarl of yours, Lydia?" Oka glanced at him in surprise.

"She didn't seem fit for the type of adventuring I did. She was a guard prior to it, so I ordered her to return to Whiterun and guard it in my stead." Qorda shrugged and accepted the answer as they entered the monastery.

Oka asked for Qorda to remain at the central chamber while he went in search of the Greybeards. A few moments later he returned and they recided a strange.. Greeting was it? He was officially Ysmir, Dragon of the North. Neat. With a short conversation the Greybeards informed Oka of where he might find another word of power. Then.. it was time to go down the damn mountain.

Oka said it would be easier the second time. Qorda replied saying he'd summon Daedra to carry him up if they did this ever again.

* * *

Qorda looked up at the sky to see a massive shape moving through the clouds, only visible barely through the occasional flashes of lightning. Oka and Qorda met glances and drew their blades to rush to the burial mound. A woman stopped them panicking telling them about the dragon. They pushed on regardless. The closer they got the more chanting they heard, it sounded like the Dragon Language. They began hurrying and saw Delphine taking cover behind some rocks. Stormcloak Soldiers were dead and cut to pieces nearby the mound itself.

Above very visible was a massive black dragon, the same one that had destroyed Helgen and both Oka and Qorda recognized that it was so. Oka edged around one side of the rocks just as the mound exploded, compacted earth blasted into the air by the powerful Thu'um. A skeletal dragon clawed its way out of the mound and began reforming flesh and scales on its body.

"SAHLOKNIR!" With the announcement of the resurrected Dragon's apparent name it let out a plume of dragonfire to the Sky, then locked it's eyes onto Oka, the Dragonborn who began rushing the beast.

It thankfully remained on the ground and was about to unleash a torrent of fire upon its target when a blast of lightning struck its face from the side and it turned looking at Qorda who had drawn Duskfang and had begun rushing too. Oka reached it quickly and slashed it's face. The blow was deflected off the scales but before it could counter attack Qorda reached it and bashed the pommel of his blade into it's eye making the beast roar angered and swing one of its wings/arms. It was unexpected and slammed into Qorda throwing him backwards. Delphine took the chance to rush forwards and stab her blade into the now somewhat bad eye of Sahloknir. The sword sunk maybe six inches in before the thick eyelid caught the blade and the dragon in its painful haze of anger unleashed a burst of fire between the Argonian and Breton the heat and power throwing them both in opposite directions. The dragon turned its head to end Oka before he could shout, the Dragonborn doing so with just a second to spare using the Become Ethereal Shout, and used the Fire Breath shout which had no effect besides scorching the earth beneath. Qorda charged and jumped, with effort kicked one foot out and hit his target, the blade still in the Dragon's eye. The blade was forced deeper and Sahloknir suddenly stopped breathing fire and tilted from side to side a bit, before collapsing in a heap. Oka was breathing heavily for holding onto the Ethereal effect of his shout so long and Delphine was recovering having bashed her head on a rock when she was thrown aside by the Dragon's blast.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: I have been writing more onto the story and will publish more of it in larger chunks than the previous chapters since that will help with the flow of the plot. If you don't like how Qorda is already so powerful just consider him another hero from TES: Oblivion who basically reached their max level back then. Then update some things for Skyrim era magic and such and he can still grow even further, and since he is half Daedra imagine how slow he will age, keeping a being who would already live for an extremely long time at their prime for even longer. One with increased and expanded potential.

I have been writing this story the way I have simply because it is fun to do things my way. Though I promise its not just going to be sunshine and rainbows. You read how Qorda reacted to Giattius leaving him, it took him days to get out of that funk. I can only hope the story is entertaining to you very few viewers.

* * *

Qorda made his way slowly to her, he was annoyed that every major encounter he has had in Skyrim so far he has been thrown around so much. Though considering it has been Undead Dragonborn Queen Necromancers and Dragons doing it he mused that it might not have been too much of a problem.

Delphine with the aid of Qorda got on her feet and he began healing the worst of her wounds as she witnessed Oka absorbing Sahloknir's soul.

"God's above.. Look at that.." Qorda rolled his eyes. Everyone who had seen Oka and Qorda kill a dragon and watch its soul be absorbed always were in awe.

They spoke with Delphine about their plans and would meet back at the Sleeping Giant Inn in Riverwood when they could. The two adventurers decided it would be a good idea to stop in at Windhelm to rest up and resupply. It was a fairly short journey of two hours and once they reached the bridge to the city there was trouble.

"Hey! Argonians aren't allowed inside the City, and you damn elves can fuck right off!" Oka looked about to speak up but Qorda's features darkened.

" You would deny the Dragonborn entrance to a city, one he is trying to save along with the rest of Skyrim!? You would deny me, Qorda the man who journeyed through Oblivion and back with the 7th Champion of Cyrodiil who is trying to aid the Dragonborn entrance to a city for simple supplies!?" The nord man seemed rather shocked to learn of his blunder. He must have read all of the tales by this point along with the rest of Skyrim and beyond.

"Ah, I am sorry but I can't just-" Qorda wouldn't give an inch though on this. The nords needed to learn that their racism and false superiority would not make them any better than what the High Elves did.

"Do you think yourself Higher than the Dragonborn!? Legendary Nordic heroes of old, like Talos of Atmora!? Who are YOU to deny him such a right as entering Windhelm, City of Kings!? Talos, the Dragonborn was an emperor! I spent more than two hundred years on one of the greatest warriors of his era, who rose to the highest rank of an order of knights FOUNDED by Tiber Septim himself, I stood there in the Temple of the ONe in the Imperial City when it was blown apart, when Martin Septim, the last Dragonborn by blood Emperor became the Avatar of AKATOSH and Cast Mehrunes Dagon back to Oblivion and sealed the boundaries of the very fabric of Nirn so that such an incident as the Oblivion Crisis would never happen again! I have faced down Daedric Princes, fought thousands of Daedra for the protection of this realm, the Dragonborn next to me has already slain more than half a dozen dragons, who knows how many of your kin still have their lives because a dragon that would have eaten them or burned them alive was slain by us!? So you, a mere guard in this frozen coastal city would stand there and deny good men in need of food and rest entrance to a city because of your prejudice!? What in the name of the Nine Divines gives YOU the right to do so!? Do you see me standing here preaching about how since I am a High elf I must be Akatosh incarnate!? NO! You look down on my companion and I for simply being the races we are, He is the Dragonborn for Talos' sake! Do you think of Argonians as SLAVES? Would you have the Dragonborn on his knees licking your boots for coins!? Perhaps when the Thalmor come to Windhelm they won't have my aid, or would you Pigheaded Nords even be able to accept my help!? Could you stand beside an elf in battle, or would I have to worry about a blade through my back as I run mine through the chest of a Thalmor?" Oka could not help but be impressed, here was Qorda, a High Elf battle mage of great renown and power, partial Daedra utterly trouncing a nord from ever being able to talk down to another man or woman in his life without recalling this speech. The man stood there shaking in his boots, there was someone at the stables, a bosmer it looked like who had pulled out a journal and seemed to have wrote the entire speech down. Several other guards had made to approach but didn't want to receive similar treatment as the guard who looked about to have a panic attack.

Qorda huffed and grabbed Oka's arm and began pulling him up the stairs to the bridge that would lead them into the City. Right inside the gate was a dunmer woman cornered by two Nords, one looked to be absolutely drunk while the other was dressed as a beggar.

"Why won't you filthy grey skins help the Stormcloak's eh? I bet you're helpin' the Empire spy on us! This is our city, maybe we ought to round up some boys and-" The drunk wasn't allowed to speak anything else as Qorda's fist met his jaw. The man was out like a light instantly. The beggar pulled a mace off of his hip and guards approached.

"Stop! You've violated the law-" Qorda shot a glare that would stop the dead from advancing on him. He knew this city would continue to piss him off.

"I had not even stepped FOOT on the bridge to the City before I was met with Racist Nords! I had not stepped more than a FOOT inside of the City before i was met with Racist Nords! I will repeat everything I told to that arse outside if I must, just because I am a High Elf you assume that I think better of myself!? I only think better of myself because I earned it! I fought along side Martin Septim in the Battle of Bruma, faced down Daedra hordes with the Hero of Kvatch, tangled with monsters out of your nightmares that you wouldn't believe! I survived all of that, and yet you Nords up here would have me slapped in irons for defending a woman's honor from a beggar and a drunkard!? This woman was being accused of espionage with no proof other than she is a Dark Elf! My friend here is Oka-Dragonborn, declared Ysmir Dragon of the North by the Greybeards, are any of YOU Legendary Heroes from Nordic Myth? Have any of you slain a dragon? You don't let Argonians into the city, do you make them work on the docks for barely any pay too!? Do you think of them as slaves, would you make the Dragonborn degrade himself by licking the mud off of your boots for coins you wouldn't give to your beggars!? If this is what the entire city is like then I feel I would be more welcome back in the planes of OBLIVION!" Qorda was red in the face and shouting loudly, a large crowd had formed and the guards looked completely ashamed. The crowd was full of mostly nords with a few others of various races. He saw no Argonians Orcs or Altmer in the crowd. At least half of it was Dunmer.

As soon as Qorda's speech was done the drunkard was dragged off but the Dunmer suddenly began clapping and cheering. No one had stood up for them before, never like that, never against the nords in their own city. Qorda marched off through the now confused crowd and Oka sighed and trailed after him to make sure no one would be losing their heads. The crowd, wanting to see and hear more began to follow and the guards went with them to keep order.

The High Elf marched right through the city to the Palace of Kings. The guards saw this fuming, angry High Elf making his way to where their Jarl and self proclaimed High King was and immediately panicked and blocked his path. That grew even more panicked upon seeing a mob behind him and an Argonian walking up to him. They then realized the mob was of Windhelm's citizens, Nords Dunmer and some others. They spotted other guards who simply gave looks of pity before Qorda went off on those guards with just about the same speech. He got through about half of it before they simply moved aside and joined their fellows in keeping the crowd under control.

Qorda pushed the large door open and stormed in, walking on towards the throne where the Jarl sat. They panicked when they saw he was a High Elf, then saw an Argonian follow the Elf, then they saw guards follow the Argonian who swiftly explained the events and began to form a perimeter as a massive crowd that had grown on the trip to the palace filed into the Throne room and Dining Hall. To the surprise of the guards the crowd was mostly quiet, and several bards and others from the city had pulled out parchment and other things to write in. Qorda stormed right up to the Throne where Ulfric Stormcloak stood and seemed rather tense. Several warriors in furs, likely some of his officers in the 'Stormcloaks'.

"Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak, I am Qordaenhesis Laraethfaere, and if you have read any of the stories of my life I've told then I have no need to speak of my accolades to you. However let us list a few of yours shall we, You are Jarl of Windhelm, spent time training with the Greybeards, made your way to Solitude and murdered the High King of Skyrim to send a message, and I shall accept the fact you challenged him to combat, however you cheated. In a bar fight if I were to use magic then I am a criminal, the Thu'um is a type of magic. That was dishonorable. You proved the strength of your Voice, yes, but not the strength of your body, or your mind. You are a fool at politics, do you not comprehend that the Empire was on its knees!? The Imperial City had been taken, Hammerfell had withdrawn from the Empire, The elves would have destroyed everyone then and there had the Empire not complied. If you simply worshiped Talos in your own home and told your citizens to do the same the Empire would have built up strength and maybe one day when the Dominion attacks again because they obviously will then we would have had a fighting chance! But instead you decide that you want to throw a tantrum!

Next matter on the agenda is the fact of how Racist you are! I've already chewed out plenty of your guards about this. Do I walk on two legs!? Does Oka here, the Dragonborn!? Yes. Do we speak? YES! Finally if it is so important to you to drive the Empire out of Skyrim then just ask them to withdraw everything, leave so many of your citizens to abandon your Province because no one else will trade with you, leave so many to die as the Dominion invades you without the help of the Empire you will all die. Even now you murder 'Sons and Daughters of Skyrim' who are smart enough to recognize everything I've said already! If your plan was to follow in the footsteps of Tiber Septim and take over the entirety of Tamriel guess what, That will never happen. You may possess the power of the Voice but it will never match up to Oka's. Nor will it ever match up to what Tiber Septim must have been capable of. Now, I have two suggestions for you. Stop being a bastard and let other races into your city, treat your citizens better. Then end this gods damned war. I saved Solitude from the return of Queen Potema, if you want someone to mediate and to help work things out then I would be glad to offer you my support if it means protecting lives and returning to the ways of worshiping our gods, working together to fight off these Dragons.

If you think I lack convictions then let me tell you something you bastard. I worship Talos too. I stood along side Giattius as he collected the ancient Crusader's relics, but surprise, Talos wasn't a God when those were created. Without the aid of Talos Giattius would have followed in Pelinal Whitestrake footsteps and died against Umaril in those ancient Ruins. The Prophet of Anvil, an old man we met but a few times and never saw after Umaril's defeat gave us the secret, a blessing of Talos that allowed Giattius to follow Umaril's Spirit to destroy it once and for all. He only told that to me in the strictest confidence I only betray now because it is the right time, that you and all of the nords in the city need to hear and understand. Talos is real.

The only other evidence I can present is something I have kept to myself for many long years. To open a portal to Mankar Camoran's Paradise Giattius had to collect four things. I can speak of it now because the items required are now impossible to find. The essence of a Daedric Prince. The Essence of a God. A Great Welkynd Stone, and a Great Sigil Stone. The Item he used for the Daedra was a Daedric Artifact I will not speak of here. The Great Welkynd Stone he found was likely the last of its kind. The Great Sigil Stone he retrieved at the Battle of Bruma. The essence of a god though.. He had not yet become the Knight Crusader, did not have the ancient Relics yet. There was only one option for him, the Blade's grandmaster Jauffre sent him to Sancre Tor which had been sealed up since the time of Tiber Septim himself. There he killed numerous evil spirits as the Underking had poisoned the place. He saved the souls of four blades who then took down a barrier to a shrine to Tiber Septim deep in the ruins. There Giattius found the armor of Tiber Septim himself. He returned it to Martin who took only a scrape of blood from it. It remained at Cloud Ruler Temple until its besieging and later sacking by the Thalmor. Most assume it was destroyed. But I, I know the truth..

It was during that time that I was in Tamriel, jumping around and avoiding war. I dressed as a Thalmor when needed and hindered them as much as I could risk. I was there when I had heard talk about the siege on the blades. I went there under cover and rescued the Armor of Tiber Septim, as well as other Akaviri Relics and other such things. I then returned to the Shivering Isles until just recently, right before the events of Helgen. I have the armor with me today and have carried it with me at all times, waiting for the perfect host for it. So far I only know of one who could be worthy of it, and he stands next to me this very day. If the look of a man is more important to you than his blood, than his very Soul than you and I will have more words, Stormcloak. You may have your Voice but I have my own voice as well." There was silence. Ulfric had fallen back into his throne somewhere during the speech about how racist he had been. He looked.. Defeated.

"What would you have me do, Elf? I have been trying to fight for my people.. This Province, these citizens. I know if I fail all of my subjects and citizens would suffer. They would not follow men, they would not follow me. Not after what I've done, not after what has been done. The Thalmor are puppeteers, I understand that. But to me I failed the Empire, I had been captured by the Thalmor, tortured for information. I was broken.. So I fight to try and redeem that failure. To try and better myself for the betterment of all men, to show those Altmer what it means to be a Nord, to be a Man." The people listened to the conversation very closely, no one dared make a noise besides the scribbling of quills.

"Then call for forgiveness. Ask for help. Get over that nord stubbornness and accept aid. Come with me to Solitude, pretend it is me asking on your behalf, or whatever helps you retain your pride. But for the sake of Skyrim and her people.. Please Ulfric, do not be the man who inspired generations of Nords to hate Dunmer, Altmer and Argonians. To hate even your fellow men the Imperials. Help me restore the Empire, restore the pride of the Aldmeri, my people, my culture. Do you not want the same for the Nords?" Ulfric looked in surprise as Qorda extended a hand out. The Jarl of Windhelm had seen this man at Helgen, along with who would become the Dragonborn. He had read about what this Elf had done with his life, the amazing things he had seen and gone through. Raising from his throne he walked down the steps and took the offered hand.

A sudden cheer went up, first from Dark Elves and the few Argonians, then the other miscellaneous citizens, and finally the Nords who had come to accept that their discrimination may not be the right way to do things. They shared Tamriel so to hate entire races would make the future very painful. Oka walked up to Qorda and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ulfric, if you are willing to end this war with Qorda I shall stand with you in your defense. You escaped Helgen as we did, as Tullius did, and we four must go now to bring peace." Ulfric looked at the Dragonborn with growing respect, for him to push aside whatever feelings he may have had towards the Nord to pursue peace, it was a noble endeavour.


	10. Chapter 10

So it was that Qorda and Oka spent a week in Windhelm slowly working out a peace treaty. The citizens of the city were finally all being treated equally. The Grey Quarter was transformed over that short week, however it would take a lot more time than that to repair relations and the district. It was looking much cleaner already and plans were made to renovate the district. Jobs were distributed more on skill and experience than race, and soon many Argonians were in better places throughout the city as were Dark elves.

Qorda and Oka prepared for the journey to Solitude, Galmar Stone-Fist would accompany them along with Ulfric Stormcloak to the Capital city. A treaty was finally worked out appropriately. The Nords would surrender and give up their worship of Talos in return for amnesty for the supposed crimes of treason. As long as the Empire accepted the terms then Ulfric and his Stormcloaks would see no severe punishment. With the leeway that Qorda had as the Savior of Solitude as well as everything else he had been through helping aid the Champion of Cyrodiil and that Oka had as the Dragonborn then they hoped that combined would be enough to convince the Jarl Elisif the Fair and General Tullius to sign it. Messengers were sent out to all Stormcloak camps and forces to hold off on any battles and await further orders.

After two weeks of slow travel for the sake of making sure all the hold for orders messages reached the Stormcloak forces they finally made their way to Solitude.

"HALT! Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak, you are hereby under Arrest for the murder of High King Torygg and Treason to the Empire!" A guard drew his blade and Galmar tensed next to Ulfric. Qorda stepped in front of the Jarl brandishing his Shield of Solitude.

"Hold, Soldier. I am escorting him to the Blue Palace. We are here to negotiate peace." The guard paused unsure but seeing the Savior of Solitude and the Dragonborn escorting the Jarl of Windhelm was just so very strange that he sheathed his blade. However he would follow them up to the Palace to ensure the safety of Solitude.

Apparently so did every other guard in the City. Many of them had to have it explained to them by the other guards as the four simply continued onwards. Many citizens saw their heroes with two of the worst enemies and simply had to follow. Word of what had happened in Windhelm had not reached anywhere else quite yet, as they had wanted to make sure that it was kept secret so the Thalmor wouldn't have time to catch on. They finally reached the Blue Palace where the majority of the crowd was forced to wait outside. The Court recognized their Thanes immediately but became shocked at the sight of Ulfric and Galmar.

"Guards, execute those two!" The Jarl Elisif's Housecarl reacted in an instant ordering for their deaths.

"Hold! Hold I say! We have come to negotiate for peace for Skyrim!" The Guards paused and looked to their Jarl who looked glaringly at Ulfric.

The man obviously noticed and eased forwards, kneeling to Jarl Elisif.

"Jarl Elisif, I come to plea for peace. I come to beg forgiveness even when none is owed. I come to give up any claim I have to High King of Skyrim, swear fealty to you, and offer myself upon whatever mercy you can spare. I challenged your husband to a battle for the title of High King by right of combat, yet I unfairly used magicks with my Thu'um, my Voice. Your Thane marched into my city and tore my ideals and plans appart, making me see his reasoning." She couldn't yet speak. She could only look to Qorda who stepped forwards.

"Oka and I had killed a dragon at Kynesgrove and made our way to Windhelm. We got to the steps to the bridge before I went off on the guard there about his behavior and treatment of someone for having been born a certain race, for clumping a race together simply because a number of them make mistakes. I then arrived in the City to see a Dunmer woman being insulted and disrespected by a drunk and a beggar, and went off again on more guards. I made my way to the Palace of Kings and again went on a long speech on Ulfric, where we worked out a lot of issues. After some discussion I said that if he threw himself at your mercy and begged forgiveness then I would stand by his side in his defense. I wish to see this Province reunited in peace, to see it grow strong once again. To see the Empire that it was two hundred years ago. I wish to see my people restored in their honor and culture." Oka stepped forwards now, beside Qorda.

"My Jarl, I have stood by and seen battlefields where dozens of Nords were killed, some looked so similar that I was certain that brothers and sisters had been killing one another. Argonians aren't like the other races of Tamriel. But we are still that, a race of Tamriel. Our people are not liked simply because we are different. For a very long time and throughout history our people are enslaved and used. The Nords of Skyrim and the Empire at large seem to be in a situation akin to that. I wish to see my people free to live as they want. I wish to see the other races recognize our differences and accept them. I stand by Ulfric as the Dragonborn and as a mortal who only wishes for there to be less bloodshed in this world." The two warriors stood on a united front in their support. The Court held its breath as Elisif decided.

"Jarl Ulfric of Windhelm.. If your offer of peace and surrender of your claim to my title of High Queen are genuine, if you will again join the Empire and follow their laws and customs then on those conditions I will accept your forgiveness, on the extra condition that you never use your voice on another living person again. Have the mages here carve a rune of sorts into your skin that will kill you the moment a life is taken using your Voice." The court looked somewhat surprised but Ulfric had grim determination on his face.

"As Jarl Ulfric of Windhelm, I accept this condition placed upon me by thee, Jarl Elisif the Fair, High Queen of Skyrim." With that the three mages, Melaran, Sabile, and Qorda pulled out a piece of parchment and quickly worked out a rune set that would suffice, and Ulfric was stripped of the Torso and the rune put onto his chest, one on his palm was also put to show how willingly he accepted this burden.

General Tullius ran in soon enough and the peace treaty was presented. A day of goings over and checking and a few minor changes were made. Finally the General, two Jarls, and Qorda and Oka signed the treaty. It was another day later that the Thalmor showed up to the City in force. The First Emissary Elenwen as well as The Third Emissary Rulindil. Qorda recognized both of them as they entered the Throne Room and nodded in feigned respect to the Jarl. A dozen Thalmor soldiers soon made their way up both sets of stairs.

"General, we must congratulate you on your capture of the traitor Ulfric along with his general. We will take them into our custody for questioning at this time." The entire room was suddenly tense. Ulfric and Galmar looked ready to draw their weapons. Elisif looked truly imposing surprising the First Emissary.

"Hahahaha… Oh, Elenwen when will you learn to ask before taking what isn't yours." All eyes snapped to Qorda as he strolled to the Thalmor entourage.

" Qordaenhesis Laraethfaere...Former Thalmor Justiciar and deserter. We will take you in for questioning as well." Oka drew his blade, like Oblivion he would allow his brother in arms to be taken. The Elf/Daedra simply extended a palm causing the guards in the room and Oka to pause.

"First Emissary Elenwen, I simply must challenge your authority here. The traitors have already been punished and peace has been wrought, all within the terms of the White-Gold Concordat. We double checked that one, my dear. Next, I am not only Thane of Solitude but the Protector of Solitude. Jarl Ulfric has sworn fealty to Elisif the Fair, thus is under her protection just as he has pledged to protect her. As her Thane I am honor bound to protect what is hers. She is the soon to be High Queen of Skyrim, and with that outranks any power you wield in the decision making here." The Thalmor guards looked uneasy. This was another High Elf, why protect humans?

"Qorda-" The woman started. "Qordaenhesis to you my dear~" Qorda interrupted. " I find your argument lacking. As the First Emissary I simply wish to welcome you to the Embassy, perhaps we can discuss some things while there. You could bring the Dragonborn! It would be oh so wonderful." She seemed to have pretended to have not heard him and was putting on a full bull shitting mode.

"I'm sorry to say but I must decline. Places to do, things to be. You know how it is. I am so surprised you didn't bring dear Ondolemar though! I miss his sense of humor. You know it well, butchering anything that even mentions Talos?" The Thalmor shifted and one began pulling a dagger from its sheathe.

"Ooh.. Touch a nerve? I must admit before the year 433 of the 3rd era I had no reason to believe in Talos. But I have learned much since a mere mortal man, one I knew very well rose to become a Daedric Prince. Amazing the kind of things you see in Oblivion Realms." Qorda smirked and put both hands behind his back and before Elenwen could respond walked to the stairs. The Thalmor on the set of stairs he decided to go down scrambled out of the way.

"Where do you think you're going, Nchow?" Qorda paused and turned looking up the steps to Rulindil, the Third Emissary.

"Out for a stroll. But I haven't had a good stretch in some time, maybe you will be a good warm up. Care for a duel, anything goes once it has begun at the signal of.. Melaran. In the Courtyard of Castle Dour in twenty minutes." The man puffed out his chest and scowled.

"If you think you can handle it old fool. I accept." So it was that fifteen minutes later Qorda stood in a full set of Mithril armor a Golden Saint's longsword on his hip and a staff on his back. Rulindil was on the opposite end of the Courtyard. The Thalmor and Court mage graciously set up wards powerful enough to handle any magicks thrown around and a crowd quickly formed.

"Hiding behind a suit of armor, too afraid to face a true superior Altmer Mage without it?" Qorda chuckled not quite replying and looked to Melaran who gave the signal.

Rulindil summoned a Storm Atronach right away and began unleashing bolts of lightning and fire upon his foe. The Atronach blasted Thunderous masses of electricity and moved around. Qorda drew his blade and stabbed it in between the stones of the courtyard and into tightly packed dirt. The electricity struck him but since he was grounded it had very little effect, and the fire was not even making his armor heat up in Skyrim's decently cool climate. Rulindil took a moment to resummon his Atronach when Qorda broke into a sprint. A few could hardly believe it when he took off and reached Rulindil. A pinkish spell was slapped onto the Thalmor's chest and suddenly the Atronach fell apart and faded, the mage armor and wards Rulindil had made shattered. The Third Emissary looked in total fear, no wizard he had ever encountered knew such a spell. (Which was simply the old art of Dispel, simple but absolutely useful. ) Qorda's hand shot forwards and grabbed Rulindil's robes by the front and lifted him off of his feet.

"The difference between us is you were trained to fight in a war as well as against Nords. Let us simply say they are lacking in mages, and you were not trained to face a foe with a superior and more expansive and intense repertoire of Spells." Qorda with a great heave threw Rulindil away from himself, the Elven man slammed into the Wards which flared up in response to the impact, and fell onto the ground, barely still on his knees.

"I-I won't submit to the likes of you! A filthy half Elf, coward who couldn't face his own race, a disgusting traitor and heretic!" Qorda sheathed his blade and using a powerful Telekinesis spell lifted Rulindil up with his power, grasping around his neck. The man writhed in the air unable to respond any longer. Qorda pulled the staff off of his back with his free hand.

"Heh, you could use some time to relax. Maybe an age spent as a Grummite will teach you some manners.." Using magicks taught to him by Giattius as Sheogorath Qorda was able to invoke the proper spell from the Wabbajack and when the dark lavender ball of energy struck and covered Rulindil, a strange throaty noise that sounded almost amphibian cried out. Qorda released his Telekinesis and began walking over to the mostly cheering crowd.

Behind him a hideous creature, shorter and hairless in heavily torn barely fitting Thalmor robes fell to the ground making all sorts of unpleasant sounds. The Thalmor looked disgusted and horrified and so did some of the townspeople but they also looked in awe of their protector.

"Now, First Emissary I suggest you collect your friend over there and return to the Embassy. There are after all more important matters than something that has already been solved." Humiliated and hate burning in her eyes she ordered two guards to go pick up the flailing Rulindil who was not adjusted to the strange new body. They dragged him out of Castle Dour towards the town gate.

"Know that this isn't over Qordaenhesis." Qorda pulled off his helmet and smirked.

"Wouldn't have it any other way, my dear." With that Qorda headed off to take an alternate route to the Winking Skeever, avoiding the crowd with Invisibility spells. He reached his room where he stripped of his armor and put all of it in his bags.


	11. Chapter 11

Oka soon came into the room and closed the door quietly.

"Are you doing alright?" Qorda glanced at him in a way that made the man seem his many years, and very tired as well.

"Since I am not directly part of Sheogorath's realm anymore, albeit in his favor, it is difficult to use the Wabbajack since it is so closely tied to him. Especially since he will have to reform soon, it takes a bit of his power to leave it in this realm.. O..Oka...I have a question." The Dragonborn sat in the chair at the small table in the room and gave a nod.

"I remember that those Greybeards could pass on knowledge to you, I saw it and you told me of it. I've seen you absorb a dragon's soul.. Do you.. Do you think you could give one of those up? We could figure out a way to send it to the Waters of Oblivion in place of Giattius. In fact… I know just the Daedric Prince that could help us with this. Depending on of course you are willing to help.." The Dragonborn looked down deep in thought.

"I would like a day to decide this. Also to figure out if passing on a soul is possible." Qorda nodded, wanting to respect his friend's wishes.

* * *

"I will do it, on a few conditions. One, we work out the plan of how to get Giattius back before we leave Solitude. Two, you tell me who this Daedric Prince is, and Three, explain every detail you can about what you are wanting to do." Qorda stood up grinning.

"Clavicus Vile, Daedric Prince of Trickery and Wishes. I need to figure out a way to make in indebted to us, then make an ironclad contract that he can't try to turn against us. Essentially I want you to offer a dragon soul to him, on the condition that he sends it into the Waters of Oblivion along with Giattius'/Sheogorath's soul and manipulate it enough so we get the outcome we want, the Dragon Soul is reformed into a Daedric Prince's, that of Sheogorath. Giattius comes out possibly like me, partially Daedra. But since he might have the Crusader's relics with him that could be prevented. Once his body has been reformed however at his strength he likely will form an entirely new body to his liking. I really don't know for sure how it will all turn out.. So many aspects of Daeda and Aedra, the Dragon is a child of Akatosh, and Giattius is the Knight Crusader, the Gods' Chosen warrior who defeated Umaril, not to mention still carries those relics and such. I wonder if I could send Giattius a message somehow.. Damn it I am such a fool!" Qorda bolted onto his feet and scribbled something down onto a small note. He summoned.. A Golden Saint.

"Deliver this to our Lord Sheogorath, swiftly, as fast as your legs can carry you!" He handed the note over and dispelled the daedra.

"What did you write down?" Qorda hurriedly pulled out some more parchment, larger though.

"Basically telling him when he knew it was time for him to reform he put on the Crusader's relics, have all of them, then cast the blessing he was given when he completed his pilgrimage, then to cast the Blessing of Talos when he is about to go to reform. It was what allowed him to meet Umaril and vanquish the spirit forever before he could retreat to Oblivion. My hopes is that we can work that into our deal with Vile, tell him that during the transition to switch out the souls. Maybe they will have to mix first in the waters then will be split up.. However I think that this could work. The souls would come apart.. More like yours actually. Well, you have the soul of a dragon. Giattius might come out with half of a soul and half of his own. When I gave up half of mine to Azura in her star to be able to become half Daedra I.. changed quite a bit that I didn't notice until much later. Giattius might pick up certain cravings for red meat and be quicker to announce his superiority, or maybe the Aedric aspects would balance some of these things out.. By the Divines this is so worrying! I need to get to work on tracking down a shrine to Vile here in Skyrim, I've got a few spells that will allow me to detect certain influence of Daedra in this realm. I need to get to work!" Qorda was off rushing about collecting things and Oka could only watch in an amused worry for his friend, and for his other friend they were going to try and help.

* * *

Though Qorda didn't exactly need it, sleep helped him focus and conserve energy. He hadn't slept in two days while setting up the contract for Vile, the spells for locating Vile, and for doing extra research for anything he might have missed. Oka helped from time to time and Melaran and Sybille Stentor were allowed to lend advice to the project. Qorda also had the court mage under his thumb, he recognized Vampirism and reminded her how her kind came to be, another result of the Daedra. Specifically Molag Bal. She relaxed when he explained he felt their situations were somewhat similar and he would not reveal her and in fact offered to put her in contact with Count Hassildor in Skingrad.

Four days later and Oka had forced Qorda to get some sleep. Once he woke up he was right back to work with a vengeance. They were almost ready, all the research was complete and the contract ironclad and double checked by half a dozen other mages and various tacticians. Some seemed very honored to look over it and when word got out that the Dragonborn and the Savior of Solitude were going to go on a mission to rescue the Champion of Cyrodiil and Hero of Kvatch, the Knight Crusader from Oblivion itself there was suddenly a huge outcry of support.

On the seventh day they were ready. Qorda had detected two very strong but separate places heavily influenced, one near the city of Falkreath, and the other a short distance away in a cave called Haemar's Shame. They decided to go to Falkreath first since it was so close to a city. Supplies packed and contract put safely away the two left Solitude. Ulfric and Galmar would stay for a time working out some of the more political details and such of the peace. Messengers were flowing in and out of Solitude for not only Stormcloaks and Imperial forces but others sending messages out to family, friends, and employers.

It took a week and a day to reach near Falkreath when they saw a dog on the road. Oka didn't see too much out of the ordinary with that, but Qorda stopped and got off of his steed, approaching the mutt.

"...Barbas?" The dog turned and looked at Qorda, then growled and leapt at him knocking him onto the ground. He sent a fireball into its face killing it. Another dog walked casually around the corner of the road that stopped seeing Qorda push the dead dog off of him and began dusting off.

"..Wow glad that wasn't me." Qorda and Oka looked up to see the dog.

"Barbas! Why are you..here? In a physical form and away from Vile?" The Dog walked over and tilted its head.

"You see, we got into a bit of a disagreement and he kicked me out. Hey, he has made deals with you in the past! Do you think you could talk to him?" Qorda grinned and patted Barbas' head.

"You glorious dog you, this is absolutely perfect. Barbas, meet Okawrenaza Augeesmarush, Ysmir, Dragon of the North. I just call him Oka for short. He is the Dragonborn, and a friend. I think we can help one another out old chap. You want to be reunited with Vile, and I have a deal with him I need made." Barbas heard the half Daedra out and accepted the reasoning and would help them if they helped him.

Together the three easily made it the Haemar's Shame, killing all sorts of bandits and beasts. Once inside they wiped out more than a dozen vampires. They finally arrived in a somewhat small chamber with three vampires in the room along with a large statue of Vile. Dispatching the three bloodsuckers was quite easy and Qorda went over to the statue and kicked it unceremoniously.

"Oh, Thank you so very much! My poor followers were begging for me to cure their vampirism and end their suffering, and you came along and granted that wish! Honestly, sometimes things just work out on their own- Oh, Oh Me NO! Qordaenhesis Laraethfaere Second Hand of Sheogorath I will make no dealings with YOU!" Qorda sighed and sat on the base of the shrine.

"Clavicus Vile, can I call you Vile?" "No-" "Vile, listen, I just want to make a deal alright? One single deal and you get a huge payoff from it!" Qorda waved Barbas and Oka over.

"Barbas? How did you end up traveling with this bastard!?" Qorda grinned wide and pulled out the contract.

"We ran into one another and said you two were having a spat. I decided as the good saint I am that I would come give you back your beloved companion who, may I remind you, contains half of your power? You are stuck in this shrine for now are you not?" There was silence.

"Damn you Qordaenhesis.. Fine. Explain this deal you wish to make." Qorda cleared his throat and rolled the rolled up contract out.

"The Dragonborn, Okawrenaza Augeesmarush, Ysmir, Dragon of the North, Thane of Solitude, Thane of Whiterun will offer Clavicus Vile, Daedric Prince of Trickery and Wishes, the Soul of a dragon he has defeated in combat and absorbed. That soul will then, once the time is right, be sent to the Place in between Oblivion realms when Giattius Uulorel, Sheogorath Daedric Prince of Madness casts the Blessing of Talos right before his soul would be sent to the Waters of Oblivion to reform him a new body. The soul will be mixed with his and with the power of the Divines influencing the reform the two souls will become one then the one will become two. Giattius Uulorel's Soul, or one half of the resulting reform will become Giattius Uulorel once more in a new body, half mortal and half Daedra then sent to the realm of Tamriel. The other half will take his place and become the new Sheogorath, Daedric Prince of Madness which will exist as a full Daedric Prince and continue to do so now and forever. In return for this service Clavicus Vile, Daedric Prince of Trickery and Wishes, for following through with this contract and not having any underlying intentions, motives or plots to warp the true meanings of this contract will have Barbas returned to him restoring his power completely and gaining a single no questions asked quest from Qordaenhesis Laraethfaere to be requested at Clavicus Vile, Daedric Prince of Trickery and Wishes, discretion." There was a period of ten minutes the Prince thought it over. It was very well worded, not really any wiggle room to cause problems. If he did so anyway then he would lose Barbas again leaving him stuck somewhere else…

"If I accept this contract and be the.. Middle Daedra for this process, besides that quest you'll owe me will you swear to never seek me or Barbas out ever again, and will only communicate if we happen upon one another or I seek you out myself?" Qorda thought this over now.

"On the condition that I will add in that you cannot seek to undo or disturb the process you handled on my behalf. Barbas of course will be given back to you first to allow you to enact your end of the deal, then he will remain with you as long as the terms are carried out. If you at any time break this contract You will lose Barbas and be left wherever you happened to be." Vile once again thought this over.

"Very well. I often enjoy trying to trick others but in this case only I will not try to cause any trouble, if only because I am interested to see the results of it all. Add in the extra conditions." Qorda did so and included that Barbas or Vile's servants or others he convinces to do something could not act otherwise the contract would be considered broken due to Vile's influence.

Qorda, Oka and Barbas all let a bit of blood onto the Contract then set it at the Shrine's base. Fire surrounded it and when they looked upon the contract again it had Vile's name written in red. The fire went out and Qorda retrieved the Contract, now magically binding with consequences should it be broken on either end. Barbas disappeared in a swirl of magick and reappeared beside Vile back in the Shrine.

Oka stepped up now and took a deep breath, then performed a reverse version of absorbing a dragon's soul. The energy went into the Shrine and Oka sat down looking a bit winded.

"You have returned Barbas to me, and now owe me a magickal favor for a quest. Your end of the Contract has been fulfilled. I have received Barbas and the Soul of the Dragon Sahloknir, and will await the time during which I can carry out my end of the Contract. Let it be known as the Dragon's Reform." There was a clap of thunder, odd since they were in a cave, then the Shrine was silent. Oka and Qorda met glances then travelled back out of Haemar's Shame.

* * *

AN: Heyyyyy everyone (read, no one) who reads this! Sorry that I hadn't updated this in a while! But sadly home internet was running a bit low so it was difficult to find time to log onto . Besides, life has been keeping me a bit busy so I haven't has as much motivation or time to write as I did when I got into writing this story more seriously. On another note entirely, I will try to put out some new chapters. Oh, I also suggest if you have the time to reread chapters 7 and onwards since there was a few chapters out of place, one had been excluded entirely and it took me a few minutes to I think get them all back in order.


End file.
